La obsesión del millonario
by Kurousagi1601
Summary: La estudiante de enfermería y camarera Bridgette Dupain-Cheng no pasa por su mejor momento.El multimillonario Felix Agreste le hace una oferta que es imposible rechazar, pero que resulta aterrador aceptar viniendo de un hombre al que no aptación. Fanart por Nomae0527.tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Hola!Primero que todo Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc. Estoy de vuelta con una historia que no pensaba publicar aun, es la adaptación de un libro con tema erótico, por eso la categoría sera M. Habia empezado a publicar otra adaptación con el titulo de "Seduciendo a Bridgette" pero pasó un pequeño accidente que explico mejor en la actualización que hice hace poco.

Como ya dije antes, esta historia contiene temas eróticos así que si son sensibles mejor no la lean, tiene temática un poco fuerte mas adelante así que dejo a su criterio si quieren leerla. Los personajes principales serán Felix y Bridgette (porque los amo) y sentía que la personalidad del protagonista masculino se adaptaría mejor a Felix.

Tengo algunos capítulos listos de esta historia así que con suerte podré actualizarla mas seguido. Pondré como fecha de actualización los viernes y miércoles, pero si puedo actualizar antes, lo haré.

ahora los dejo con la historia!

Felix Agreste permanecía de pie, oculto en la penumbra del lujoso vestíbulo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y un hombro apoyado contra el marco del ventanal que miraba a la calle. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión mientras observaba la acera con una intensidad y una concentración obsesivas. «Pero ¿dónde se habrá metido? Ya son las once menos cuarto».

Sabía que Bridgette había ido al trabajo. Tras pasar dos días indispuesta se había incorporado hoy a Helen Place, donde

trabajaba de camarera en el turno de noche. Felix se lo había preguntado a su madre, que era la dueña de ese coqueto restaurante. Aunque solía responder a todas sus preguntas sin reservas, Felix había actuado con cautela, pues no quería que su

progenitora le diera la lata hasta descubrir por qué le interesaba la vida de Bridgette. Si se le pasara por la cabeza que Felix no solo preguntaba para darle conversación, su madre, una mujer maravillosa pero bastante entrometida, se comportaría como un sabueso olfateando un rastro y le daría la lata sin descanso hasta descubrir exactamente qué intenciones tenía con Bridgette. Felix frunció el ceño. ¡Como si tuviera alguna intención! Lo único que tenía era fantasías. Se imaginaba a Bridgette tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas gritando su nombre mientras le hacía

alcanzar el orgasmo una y otra vez. Felix respiró hondo y exhaló el aire despacio para intentar liberar la tensión acumulada mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que estar mal de la cabeza para esperar noche tras noche en el mismo sitio a una mujer que ni siquiera había conocido oficialmente. Pero ahí

estaba… otra vez. Daba la espalda al entrometido del conserje mientras observaba la calle con una lascivia propia de un acosador desequilibrado y con un único objetivo: ver, aunque solofuera un instante, a Bridgette Dupain. Por alguna razón esa mujer despertaba en él unos instintos territoriales y un afán de protección a los que no estaba acostumbrado y que lo forzaban a

plantarse allí cada noche a hacer guardia mientras ella regresaba desde el trabajo a su casa. Cuando la viera, haría lo mismo que

hacía todas las noches: la seguiría a cierta distancia para no alarmarla y esperaría hasta que entrara en su portal sana y salva. Luego daría media vuelta y volvería a casa. No hablaría con ella ni se le acercaría. No lo había hecho nunca. No porque no le apeteciera, sino porque Bridgette estudiaba Enfermería, trabajaba a jornada completa en el restaurante y, por lo que le había contado su madre, se negaba en redondo a salir con nadie

porque no disponía ni de la energía ni del tiempo necesario para mantener una relación. Y probablemente llevaba razón. La muy insensata apenas dormía ni comía. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, solo la madre de Felix … y Felix. ¡En el último año se había interesado por ella más de lo que lo hubieran hecho sus familiares! ¡Y ni siquiera eran amigos! El problema era… que no eran familia y que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran precisamente fraternales. «¡Es que está imponente!». Felix tuvo que contener un gemido de frustración al recordar la primera vez

que había visto a Bridgette: sus ojos azules brillaban con simpatía, se le habían soltado algunos rizos negros y sedosos

de la coleta que siempre llevaba y su ágil cuerpo se movía con gracia entre las mesas del restaurante de su madre. A los veintiocho años aún conservaba una mirada inocente y un aspecto vulnerable que, sin que ella se lo hubiera propuesto, habían hecho prisionero a Felix, que permanecía cautivo en aquella telaraña desde el primer día que la vio. La madre de Felix hablaba de Bridgette como si fuera su hija. Felix sabía que tenían un vínculo especial; no les unía la sangre, sino una íntima amistad. Vamos, que, si Bridgette fuera más joven, Felix estaba convencido de que su madre la habría adoptado. Apretó los labios al pensar que su madre tuviera la esperanza de que, en un futuro, la tratara como a una hermana. Ni de coña. Se empalmaba cada vez que la veía. Se le ponía dura como una piedra. ¿Qué coño tenía esta mujer en concreto para ponerle tan nervioso y alterarlo de esta manera? Felix se había tirado a mujeres más atractivas y más sofisticadas, pero ninguna de ellas,había despertado en él sentimiento alguno. Era un ermitaño que prefería invertir su tiempo en el ordenador que en eventos sociales, pero a veces tenía necesidades físicas que él solo no podía satisfacer, que únicamente podía aliviar la compañía de una mujer. Felix conocía a varias candidatas idóneas para tales ocasiones, pues le permitían tener en la cama el control que necesitaba —que le resultaba imprescindible— y ni hacían demasiadas preguntas ni exigían nada a cambio. ¡Maldita sea! Con eso se había contentado… hasta que vio a Bridgette. Hizo una mueca sin despegar la mirada de la calle, introdujo las manos aún más en los bolsillos y cambió de postura, apoyando la cadera contra la pared para liberar el peso del hombro. ¡Dios mío, empezaba a dar pena! ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría contemplando

embelesado a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Hasta que acabara la carrera y se marchara de la ciudad? ¿Hasta que

se casara? Le entraron ganas de gruñir al imaginar las manos de otro acariciando el irresistible cuerpo de Bridgette. Reprimió el instinto animal que le generaba la idea de que otro hombre tocara a esa mujer que era suya. «No es tuya, capullo. Contrólate». Por primera vez en la vida deseó parecerse más a su hermano mayor, el otro socio de Agreste Corporation. Adrien no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de abordar a Bridgette. El estilo de su hermano consistía en engatusar, conquistar y desechar. Es más, la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara ni se le pasaría por la cabeza. Seguramente porque todas caían rendidas a sus pies. Su único hermano se comportaba con la población femenina

del mismo modo que una persona trata a un paquete de pañuelos cuando está resfriada. Adrien echaría abajo las murallas que Bridgette había construido para defenderse, la camelaría para que se quitara las braguitas y después la abandonaría en busca de la siguiente conquista.

«¡Ni hablar!». Felix quería a su hermano, pero Adrien tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de seducir a Bridgette. Es más, ni siquiera le haría gracia que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.«Es mía».

Felix negó con la cabeza, atónito ante sus pensamientos. Sí…, le gustaba tener el control, de hecho, lo necesitaba, pero hasta ahora jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer en concreto y, sin

embargo, ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la bonita camarera en la que se había fijado hacía justo un año.

«Le tienes miedo». La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Y una mierda! A él no le daba miedo nada y menos aún Bridgette Dupain. Las

posibilidades de llevársela a la cama eran remotas, así que ¿para qué seguir dándole vueltas?

Él solo follaba. No salía con nadie. Y eso era lo que quería seguir

haciendo.

Su hermano Adrien era la cara visible de la compañía, el empresario. Felix era un friqui de la informática y prefería quedarse en segundo plano. ¿Qué sabía él sobre el arte de la seducción? Jamás había tenido que engatusar a ninguna mujer para llevársela a la cama. Las tías a las que se tiraba se iban con él a cambio de un beneficio. Tenía fama de ser un amante generoso. No era tan tonto como para pensar que esas chicas sentían algo por él. Esa situación la entendía. Y la sabía manejar. «Quizá lo único que tengo que hacer para superar esta absurda obsesión es tirármela».

¿Se contentaría con eso? ¿Dejaría de estar obsesionado con ella si encontrara el modo de llevársela a la cama? ¡Joder, tenía que hacer algo! Esa irracional fijación con Bridgette había ido en aumento en los últimos doce meses y le impedía desear a ninguna otra. Desde hacía más de un año su vida sexual se limitaba al placer que le ofrecían sus manos, y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Sin embargo, era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Cuando se proponía tomar cartas en el asunto y llamar a otra mujer, recordaba la dulce carita de Bridgette y colgaba el teléfono.

«¡Joder, estoy rayadísimo con esta tía!». Felix se percató de que alguien se acercaba. Como era una mujer de pelo oscuro que llevaba una minifalda negra de cuero y un jersey rojo chillón,

prácticamente la descartó de inmediato.

Siempre había visto a Bridgette en vaqueros con una camiseta con el logo del restaurante; el atuendo informal que solían llevar las camareras del bistró de su madre.

A medida que ella se aproximaba Felix no daba crédito a lo que

vislumbraban sus ojos y, cuando por fin vio con claridad su rostro, se quedó boquiabierto. ¡La hostia! Sí que era Bridgette. Estaba tan cerca que veía a la perfección sus facciones, aquel rostro que se le aparecía en sus sueños húmedos cada maldita noche, pero esa ropa…

«¿Qué coño lleva puesto?».

La falda era tan tan corta que dejaba al descubierto prácticamente cada centímetro de sus largas, esbeltas y torneadas piernas. La ropa se le ajustaba a los pechos, el torso y el trasero como un guante. Felix se empalmó de inmediato y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Apretó los puños mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cara. Y después otra. Y otra.

«¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse así? Está pidiendo a gritos que la aborde cualquier desconocido por la calle».

Juró por Dios que él sería ese desconocido. No pensaba brindar esa oportunidad a otro hombre, a alguien que quizá le hiciera daño. «¿No se da cuenta de que estamos en una gran ciudad? Tampa no es una aldea por la que puedas deambular a tus anchas por la noche sin que nadie te moleste».

Sin despegar la mirada de la mujer que seguía acercándose, Felix estiró la mano para apoyarse en el marco del ventanal. Apretó los dientes mientras se hacía a la idea de que ese era el día en que tendría que aproximarse a ella, situarse más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado. Ya no podía controlar esos desenfrenados instintos animales. No le gustaban, no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar la cordura, volver a enfrascarse en su gran pasión, la creación de videojuegos, sin que le interrumpieran fantasías eróticas cuya

protagonista era Bridgette.

Sensatez. Raciocinio. Control. Ese era su estilo de vida. Para volver a ser él mismo, para recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual, tenía que recuperar esas cualidades, y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara. Encontraría la manera de purgarse de este ridículo deseo incontrolable que sentía por Bridgette Dupain.

Una vez tomada esa decisión se separó del ventanal y permaneció inmóvil mientras se ponía la «máscara» con la que ocultaba toda emoción de su rostro.

Esconder lo que sentía se le daba bien. Se había criado en una zona de Los Ángeles en la que la gente normal no se atrevería ni a parar; un lugar en el que mostrar un ápice de debilidad, torpeza o fragilidad podía suponer la destrucción. Felix Agreste era, como mínimo, un superviviente. Oculto tras su disfraz, apartó la mirada de la calle, se giró con brusquedad y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

¡Menudo día de perros había tenido Bridgette Dupain!

Volvió a colocarse la mochila sobre el hombro para sujetarla con más firmeza y se tiró del dobladillo de la falda. Se sentía ridícula con aquella falda, que era tan corta que apenas le tapaba el culo. A Rose, una compañera de clase, le sentaba muy bien esa ropa pero, claro, Rose medía varios centímetros menos y era siete años menor. Por desgracia, a Bridgette, que era más alta y más corpulenta, no le quedaba igual. Su generoso pecho iba embutido

en aquel jersey y la falda era sumamente corta. Se había criado en una de las zonas más problemáticas de Tampa y para superar aquella experiencia sin un solo rasguño había tenido que espabilarse.

Bridgette sabía de sobra cómo cuidar de sí misma y cómo evitar llamar la atención de quien no quería. Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía así vestida? ¿Buscar jaleo? «Eres tonta, Bridgette. Tonta de remate».

Frunció el ceño y se obligó a no aminorar la marcha. No pasaría nada. Estaba en un buen barrio, ¿qué más daba que pareciera una gatita en celo con zapatillas de deporte? Le quedaban ocho manzanas para llegar a casa y, una vez allí, podría ponerse cómoda y cambiar ese conjunto ridículo por unos vaqueros y una

camiseta. Bridgette suspiró centrando toda su atención en un objetivo: llegar al minúsculo apartamento que compartía

con otra estudiante. Como tenía las piernas congeladas y había empezado a temblar, apresuró la marcha para entrar en calor. Durante el mes de enero en Tampa hace buena temperatura por el día, pero por la noche refresca. Esa mañana debería haber cogido la cazadora, pero había salido a toda prisa porque llegaba tarde. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría con las piernas

descubiertas y el trasero prácticamente al aire.

«Ya queda poco para que acabe el día».

¡Gracias a Dios! Por la mañana se le había caído un café y se había manchado los vaqueros y la camiseta. Como no le daba tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse antes del trabajo, Bridgette había aceptado agradecida la ropa limpia que le había ofrecido Rose, una compañera que siempre llevaba algún trapito de sobra en el coche. No es que Bridgette no apreciara su amabilidad, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, le daba rabia no saber llevar esa ropa con la actitud con la que lo hacía Rose. Pero es que…era incapaz. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar inadvertida y le mortificaba la idea de parecer una prostituta de lujo con unas zapatillas de deporte que no le pegaban ni con cola. Se había pasado la mañana y la tarde ruborizada tratando por todos los medios de no agacharse.

Al llegar al restaurante, su amable jefa, Helen Agreste, se había apiadado de ella y había estado rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar un mandil que le llegara a las rodillas y le cubriera el

trasero.

Mientras pensaba con frustración que ojalá se hubiera llevado el delantal puesto, volvió a tirar del dobladillo de la ceñida falda con la esperanza de que lo único que estuviera mostrando fuera un muslo desnudo. Le pesaba el agotamiento y le rugían las tripas. Había estado tan ocupada en el trabajo que no le había dado tiempo a comer. Como era viernes, habían tenido más gente de lo normal en el acogedor bistró. En realidad, se alegraba de que hubiera habido tantos clientes, pues el dinero que había conseguido con las propinas era lo único que la alejaba de

una cuenta bancaria completamente vacía. Quizá podría comprar algo de comida. La despensa de su casa estaba vacía y todo apuntaba a que la situación económica de su compañera de piso era aún más precaria que la suya. Lila nunca compraba nada y, en cuanto Bridgette llevaba algo de comida a casa,

desaparecía como por arte de magia. «¡Solo queda un semestre! ¡Tú puedes!».

Caray…, los últimos cuatro años se le habían hecho muy largos y Bridgette, a sus veintiocho años, se sentía mucho más vieja de lo que realmente era. Es más, se sentía vieja. ¡Punto! Mientras sus compañeros de clase apenas tenían veinte años y lo único que les preocupaba era salir de fiesta, en lo único en lo que pensaba Bridgette era en que cada día que pasaba estaba un pasito

más cerca de la graduación.

A los dieciocho años Bridgette había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche y desde entonces había tenido que enfrentarse ella sola a la vida. Tras varios años trabajando de camarera y sobreviviendo a duras penas se había dado cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: matricularse en la universidad o resignarse a una vida muy complicada en la que la pobreza sería una amenaza permanente.

Aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión, estudiar una carrera había sido muy duro; un camino arduo y solitario cuyo final por fin vislumbraba. «Lo lograrás. ¡Ya casi lo tienes!». Bridgette se paró en seco al sentir que la acera se inclinaba y que se le nublaba la vista. Ay, Dios. Estiró un brazo para agarrarse a una farola y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y le temblaba el cuerpo entero. El mareo le impedía seguir adelante, continuar avanzando.

«Mierda. Debería haber hecho una pausa para comer».

«¡Bridgette!», una voz de barítono logró abrirse paso entre su mente nublada y alcanzar sus oídos. Era un tono brusco y serio, pero la tranquilizaba saber que estaba cerca alguien que la conocía y que la había reconocido. Movió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la visión y se aferró con fuerza al poste de metal, concentrando sus esfuerzos en no desmayarse y caer en la fría y dura acera, pero su cuerpo se tambaleaba con precariedad preparándose para la caída.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el primer capitulo? esta historia me atrapó desde el inicio y sabia que tenia que adaptarla a esta hermosa serie que amo.

La próxima actualización será el dia miércoles asi que esperen atentos! cualquier critica o mensaje no duden en decírmelo en los reviews! se que no respondí los de la historia anterior pero soy bastante nueva en esto de fanfiction y desde el teléfono no daba una, pero ahora del computador quizás pueda responderlos :3

Me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado la historia!


	2. Chapter 2

hola! lamento haberme demorado en subir el capitulo pero no tenia internet ;-; para compensarlos les traigo 3 capitulos hoy,quizas !

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc

Capítulo 2

«Madre mía, ¡estás hecha un asco!». Entre el desconcierto y el mareo oyó de nuevo la impaciente voz grave, y sintió que unos brazos fornidos y musculosos la ponían de pie y la apoyaban contra un pecho robusto, duro como una roca. Y cálido…, tan cálido que no pudo reprimirse y se hizo un ovillo al calor de

aquella figura recia con la esperanza de que aquella fuente de energía desbloqueara sus músculos ateridos por

el frío. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y la apoyó en aquel hombro robusto y fuerte. Exhaló un suspiro mientras aquel hombre misterioso le hacía cruzar una puerta para entrar en un edificio cálido.

En el fondo sabía que lo sensato sería zafarse de aquel individuo desconocido, cuya voz no reconocía, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. Bridgette reconoció el pitido típico de un ascensor y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando aquella caja de metal despegó a una velocidad de vértigo.

Poco después la depositaron con delicadeza sobre una mullida cama y la cubrieron con un edredón, gracias al cual no tardó en entrar en calor. Al percatarse de que le quitaban las zapatillas con brusquedad y las tiraban al suelo abrió los ojos, pero no logró

ver con claridad. Tampoco fue capaz de incorporarse, y unas manos fuertes se apoyaron en sus hombros y la empujaron de nuevo contra los almohadones.

—Estate quieta. No muevas ni una pestaña.

—Estoy bien. Cogí un virus insignificante y pensaba que ya me había curado. Tan solo ha sido un mareo sin importancia —replicó tratando de incorporarse de nuevo.

—No estás bien —ladró el hombre —. Ha venido a verte un médico.

Observó desde su ventana cómo prácticamente te estampabas de bruces contra la acera.

—¿Un médico? —Alarmada, desvió la mirada de aquel marimandón y vio que a sus espaldas había otro hombre—.

No necesito ningún médico. En realidad lo que pasaba era que no tenía dinero para pagarlo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya ha venido y te va a hacer una revisión.

—Puedo negarme a que me la haga—respondió dubitativa mientras posaba la mirada por primera vez en los ojos grises del hombre que la había rescatado.

—No lo harás —repuso él con tono de advertencia.

Su aspecto agresivo la tenía tan impresionada que reprimió el impulso de replicarle. ¡Madre mía, era enorme! Mientras Felix se agachaba para ponerse de cuclillas junto a la cama, sus anchos hombros ocuparon por completo el campo de visión de Bridgette. Ya había notado lo musculoso que era cuando la había socorrido en la calle, pero, ahora que había recuperado la visión y la sensación de mareo se iba disipando, podía además percibir con los ojos la fuerza de aquellos brazos y su complexión corpulenta. Fornido. Turbio. Peligroso.

Los ojos azules de Bridgette se encontraron con los ojos grises de Felix. Casi sintió miedo al contemplar una mirada tan salvaje. Felix se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, con expresión seria y una impaciencia evidente. No tenía una belleza al uso —

unos rasgos demasiado marcados y dos pequeñas cicatrices, una en la sien y otra en la mejilla izquierda, malograban su

tez algo bronceada—, pero…, ¡madre mía!, era irresistible. Bridgette sintió cómo la intensa vibración que despedía aquel hombre penetraba en su cuerpo hasta ponerle los pezones duros y sensibles.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró al recordar que la había llamado por su nombre.

—Felix Agreste. El hijo de Helen Agreste —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía unos pasos para dejar paso al otro hombre.

¿El hijo de Helen? Felix. Bridgette no conocía ni a Adrien ni a Felix, pero su jefa, una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una amiga íntima, le había hablado mucho de ellos.

Felix era el más pequeño. Rondaba la treintena. Era un crack de la informática, el creador de los videojuegos que habían convertido Agreste Corporation en una empresa multimillonaria.

—Tengo entendido que has estado enferma, jovencita. Soy el doctor Simms. Permíteme que te eche un vistazo.

Un rostro amable de mediana edad reemplazó a don Cachas Refunfuñón.

Bridgette exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de dedicar media sonrisa al jovial médico.

—Estoy bien. Es que tuve un virus. Supongo que aún no estoy recuperada del todo y no tenía la energía necesaria para afrontar un día tan largo como el de hoy —le explicó al médico, deseando volver a ponerse las desgastadas zapatillas de deporte cuanto antes y salir corriendo de aquella situación que la hacía sentir tan pequeña.

Felix estaba de pie detrás del amable doctor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión imponente. Madre mía…, ¡menuda fiera! A lo largo de la vida Bridgette había visto cientos de hombres de aspecto temible, pero Felix tenía algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte y que su cuerpo entero permaneciera en alerta.

Bridgette dejó que el médico la examinara. El doctor Simms era atento y eficiente, y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa con una conversación distraída y una amabilidad de lo más profesional. Le dio varias instrucciones y le hizo las preguntas de rigor. Ella respondió de la manera más escueta que supo, pues quería acabar cuanto antes con esa situación y poder alejarse de la asfixiante presencia de Felix Agreste.

El doctor Simms esbozó una sonrisa amable cuando dio el reconocimiento médico por concluido.

—Lo que necesitas es reposo, comida y algo más de tiempo para superar ese virus. Hoy te habrás sentido mejor porque te había bajado la fiebre, pero te ha vuelto a subir y aún no has expulsado el virus. Estás exhausta y me da la impresión de que ni duermes ni comes lo suficiente. —Amplió la sonrisa—. Es típico de nuestro gremio.

Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice la carrera de Medicina, aún recuerdo con nitidez aquella época.

—Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar con un tono profesional—: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Bridgette lanzó una mirada avergonzada a Felix mientras sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas. ¿Era imprescindible que se enterara de eso? Los ojos de Felix se clavaron en los de Bridgette mientras su cuerpo permanecía en tensión a la

espera de una respuesta.

—No. Es totalmente imposible — respondió con una timidez que no era propia de su forma de ser.

No había ni la más remota posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada; a no ser que ahora los vibradores fueran capaces de hacerle a una un bombo. Además, últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni para eso. La universidad y el trabajo a jornada completa inhibían por completo su apetito sexual. Lo único que ocurría en su cama era que, bien entrada la noche y después de una larga sesión de estudio, Bridgette, y solo Bridgette, se tendía unas pocas horas a descansar allí.

El médico cambió de tema sin darle importancia alguna y le recomendó que guardara reposo y que combatiera los síntomas con medicamentos sin receta. Bridgette le dio las gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa trémula. El médico se giró hacia Felix y salieron juntos conversando en voz baja.

Bridgette se incorporó de inmediato, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y el dormitorio empezó a darle vueltas.

Tardó un minuto en recuperar el equilibrio. ¡Madre de Dios, la fiebre y la inanición la habían dejado tan débil! Se inclinó despacito, cogió las deportivas del suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama para ponérselas sin siquiera desatar los cordones.

—Pero ¿adónde te crees que vas?

Bridgette, que aún no había acabado de ponerse las zapatillas, pegó un bote al oír aquella voz atronadora.

—Tengo que ir a casa —respondió.

Estar a solas con Felix la hacía sentirse incómoda. Era demasiado grande, demasiado brusco, demasiado exigente, demasiado de todo. Con él se sentía inestable y esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con el virus.

Felix volvió a extenderle las piernas sobre la cama y le quitó las

deportivas. ¡Mierda! ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! Le había costado mucho calzarse y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a hacerlo.

—Estás enferma y vas a quedarte aquí —afirmó con rotundidad mientras la fulminaba con sus ojos grises y hacía una mueca.

—No puedo. Mañana trabajo. Necesito dormir un rato.

—No volverás al trabajo hasta la semana que viene como pronto. Ya he llamado a mi madre y le he dicho que te busque una sustituta. —Mantuvo un gesto de desaprobación mientras la tapaba con el edredón y se sentaba sobre él; estaba atrapada—. Como no sabía si tu compañera estaría en casa, también me he tomado la libertad de cogerte las llaves de la mochila para que mi asistenta vaya a tu piso a por algo de ropa.—

Pero… —¡Deja de rechistar! ¡Se acabó la discusión! Voy a prepararte algo de cena y te lo vas a comer. Después te irás a

dormir.

Se puso de pie y se marchó, pero sus órdenes se quedaron resonando en el espacioso dormitorio. Bridgette se incorporó furiosa y se preguntó si se atrevería a salir de un salto de la cama y cruzar la puerta de lo que parecía un piso. ¡Un piso impresionante! El dormitorio era inmenso, y en él se combinaban los tonos canela y negro. Dominaban el espacio una suntuosa alfombra color café con leche y unos muebles de tonalidad oscura y líneas masculinas. La cama era gigante y estaba encastrada en una base de hierro negro, sobre la que se

apoyaba un dosel, que combinaba lo que a la vista parecía seda color canela con lanas negras y marrones. Era un cuarto precioso, oscuro y atrevido… Igual que su dueño.

¿De verdad este tío pensaba que iba a quedarse aquí? Vale, era hijo de su jefa, que era una buena amiga, pero a él no lo conocía y ni siquiera tenía claro si le caía bien. Era un mandón impaciente que daba por hecho que, cuando él decía «salta», todo el mundo saltaba y que, cuando decía «quieto», todo el mundo se quedaba quieto, igual que los perros amaestrados. Pero, por desgracia para él, Bridgette no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes. Llevaba dirigiendo el rumbo de su vida desde que sus padres fallecieron y lo último que necesitaba era que un multimillonario dominante se dedicara a tomar decisiones por ella. A ella lo único que le interesaba del dinero era la estabilidad que ofrecía. Una vez garantizada esa seguridad, los caprichos que se pudieran comprar le daban totalmente igual. Nadie echa de menos lo que no ha tenido nunca.

«¿Ha llamado a Helen para que busque a una sustituta?». No podía permitirse perder una semana de trabajo. Faltar dos días ya había hecho mella en su cuenta vacía. Para llegar a fin de mes necesitaba ganar propinas y nadie le daría ninguna si se quedaba en casa rascándose la barriga. Había faltado dos días porque le había resultado totalmente imposible ir: aquel virus se la había tragado, después la había escupido y finalmente la había dejado

postrada en la cama. Llevaba sin ponerse tan enferma desde que era una niña. Exhaló un suspiró y se reclinó sobre los almohadones. Estaba exhausta y se sentía sumamente débil. En el fondo, lo que le apetecía de verdad era taparse con el edredón hasta la nariz y dormir en esa cama tan cómoda y tan calentita

hasta sentirse totalmente descansada. ¿Cómo sería esa sensación? No recordaba la última vez que no se había sentido agotada. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ese estado: llevaba

cuatro años durmiendo muy poco y comiendo de manera esporádica lo que podía pagar en cada momento. Bridgette levantó la mirada al oír un tintineo y vio que Felix entraba en el dormitorio haciendo malabares con unos platos. Reprimió una sonrisa: ¡menos mal que se había dedicado a la informática porque como camarero no tenía mucho futuro! Llevaba un vaso en una mano y un plato en la otra, y sujetaba con gran dificultad un cuenco entre el codo y el pecho. Le entraron ganas de explicarle que le resultaría más fácil si pusiera el cuenco sobre el plato, pero se contuvo.

—No sé lo que te gusta —refunfuñó mientras posaba el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y le entregaba el cuenco. La falta de información parecía ponerlo de mal humor—. Sopa. Tómatela.

«Eso sí que es ser parco en palabras». Lanzaba órdenes como si

fuera un sargento dando instrucción militar.

—Felix, no puedo quedarme — repuso con cautela mientras cogía el cuenco humeante.

Sopa de tallarines con pollo. Su favorita. El tentador aroma que emanaba del cuenco hizo que le rugiera el estómago, así que cogió la cuchara y probó la sopa con cuidado de no quemarse. Se notaba que era de lata, pero a Bridgette le pareció deliciosa y su impaciente estómago la animó a devorarla como una auténtica muerta de hambre.

—Te vas a quedar aquí. Tómate esto. La miró frunciendo el ceño y dejó un puño suspendido en el aire. Cuando ella le mostró la palma de la mano, dejó caer dos pastillas de un potente paracetamol.

Agradecida, se las metió en la boca y estiró el brazo para coger el vaso de zumo, pero Felix se lo acercó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Tragó las pastillas y devolvió el vaso a Felix,que esperaba con la mano extendida.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo. No puedo permitirme dejar de trabajar. Ya me cogí dos días libres porque estaba enferma. Seguro que mañana me encontraré mejor.—

Puedes apostar tu lindo trasero a que sí. Yo me encargo de eso —respondió con un tono irascible.

Bridgette siguió tomándose la sopa sin dejar de observar el semblante de Felix. Estaba muy serio. Mucho.¿Cómo era posible que un tío con tan malas pulgas fuera el hijo de una mujer

tan encantadora como Helen?

—No eres mi jefe.

—No, pero mi madre sí, y no quiere que vayas a trabajar. No se había dado cuenta de que no te habías recuperado del todo —repuso malhumorado—. No sé cómo se le pudo pasar por alto. ¡Hay que estar ciego para no verlo! Pareces un mapache con esas pedazo de ojeras. Tienes una pinta de muerto viviente que no puedes con ella. Está claro que mamá está perdiendo facultades. Siempre ha sido capaz de oler los problemas y de sonsacar los secretos por muy dolorosos que resulten—refunfuñó como si estuviera rememorando esas malas

experiencias.

—Por la tarde me encontraba mejor y me buscó algo de ropa con la que taparme un poco —le explicó con calma mientras se acababa la sopa.

—¿De dónde leches has sacado esa indumentaria? Siempre te he visto con vaqueros —preguntó en voz baja recorriendo la cama con la mirada.

Bridgette sintió el peligro y se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que Felix podía ver a través del edredón la escasa tela que le cubría el cuerpo.

—Me la han prestado —respondió mientras Felix retiraba el cuenco y le ofrecía un sándwich con muy buena pinta que ella aceptó de inmediato—. Es que soy idiota… Esta mañana me tiré un café encima y, como no me daba tiempo a pasar por casa antes de ir al trabajo, me presenté allí llena de manchas.

—Tú no eres idiota —afirmó Felix con rotundidad.

Bridgette le lanzó una mirada de asombro mientras tragaba un bocado del delicioso sándwich de ensalada de huevo.

—No nos conocemos. ¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Cómo sabes la ropa que suelo llevar?

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Te he visto en el restaurante.

—Yo a ti no.

—Voy a menudo a ver a mi madre, pero no suelo pasar por la entrada principal.

Aquello tenía sentido, pues el despacho de Helen estaba en la parte de atrás. Bridgette permaneció en silencio mientras devoraba lo que le quedaba de sándwich. Madre mía, estaba muerta de hambre… y le estaba muy agradecida por aquella comida.

—Gracias —le dijo de corazón mientras le devolvía el plato, que él dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Tienes que comer y dormir. — Acarició las ojeras de Bridgette con el dedo índice—. Como nunca había estado tan cerca de ti, no me había percatado de lo exhausta que se te ve.

—El virus me ha dejado hecha un asco —murmuró sin darle importancia.

Se sentía a gusto no solo por tener el estómago lleno, sino también por la preocupación que veía en el ceño

fruncido de Felix.

—Me encuentro bien. Mañana podré ir a trabajar.

Le entregó el vaso de zumo antes de contestar:

—Ni lo sueñes. Acábate eso y a dormir.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, así que se acabó el zumo y, como Felix seguía con la mano extendida, le devolvió el vaso. Ya lo discutirían después. Se le caían los párpados de sueño y sentía el peso del agotamiento como una losa sobre su

cuerpo. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos. Suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se acurrucó bajo el edredón.

Hacía años que no se sentía así: llena, cómoda y… a salvo. Aunque fuera un poco gruñón, Felix parecía haberse

adjudicado la misión de proteger a Bridgette y aquello resultaba en cierto modo reconfortante.

Siguió dándole vueltas a aquella insólita idea hasta que se quedó dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el día, Bridgette se despertó sintiéndose en plena forma. No tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba hasta que se acordó del incidente que había sufrido en la calle y de cómo Felix Agreste había aparecido de la nada para rescatarla. ¿Estaría en la casa o se habría ido al trabajo?

Salió de aquella cama inmensa sin hacer el menor ruido y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Cogió una bata de seda negra que con toda probabilidad sería de Felix, abrió la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la habitación y se sintió aliviada al encontrarse con un baño. Cerró el pestillo, se quitó el pasador para soltarse el pelo y se desnudó en un santiamén dejando caer la ropa a los pies.

Se moría por pegarse una ducha ¡y por tomar un café!

Después de asearse se sentía más persona. Se puso de nuevo la bata de Felix y se quedó mirando con anhelo el cepillo y la pasta de dientes que había sobre la encimera de mármol, junto al

lavabo doble. No sabía qué hacer porque no quería invadir su intimidad, pero se moría por lavarse los dientes, así que empezó a abrir armarios hasta que encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo, aún envuelto en el plástico.

Estaba tan contenta que casi le dio la risa. Tras pegarse un buen cepillado trató de domar el pelo húmedo con el peine de Felix. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá le molestaría que usara sus cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. «Siéntete como en casa, Bridgette ». ¡Cómo si un lugar así se pareciera en algo a su casa! Todo era tan lujoso que se sentía un poco abrumada. Suspiró contemplando la bañera ovalada, ¡lo que daría por meterse una hora o dos en esa gran bañera!

No era materialista, pero sabía apreciar una bañera de ese calibre. En su piso solo había una ducha minúscula y era consciente de que no podría pegarse un buen remojón hasta que

acabara la carrera y tuviera un piso para ella sola. «Tendrá bañera». En ese preciso momento decidió que sería uno

de los requisitos de su futuro hogar.

Se dio media vuelta para no caer en la tentación de meterse en aquella gigante bañera, se ajustó la bata y recogió del suelo la ropa y la toalla, tratando de no imaginarse el fornido cuerpo desnudo de Felix introduciéndose en el agua.

«¡Serás tonta! Deja de fantasear con el hijo de tu jefa, busca tu maldita mochila y sal pitando de esta casa».

Vaciló al salir del dormitorio, pues no sabía hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse. El piso era enorme. Al otro extremo del largo pasillo había varias habitaciones de invitados decoradas con un gusto exquisito. Avanzó por el corredor y entró en un espacioso salón que la dejó boquiabierta: el techo parecía el de una catedral y tenía unos muebles preciosos de cuero. ¡Madre mía! ¡Jamás había visto un televisor tan grande! La pantalla ocupaba la pared entera, parecía una sala de cine.

«¿Qué pinto yo aquí? ¡Qué poco pego en esta casa!».

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por la aterciopelada alfombra hasta pisar un suave azulejo: había entrado en una cocina que sería el sueño de cualquier chef. Combinaba el verde hierba con el color crema y disponía de todos los utensilios que pudieras necesitar en algún momento de tu vida y varios que Bridgette ni siquiera supo identificar.

Divisó su mochila sobre la isla de la cocina, abrió la cremallera y metió en el bolsillo grande la ropa que le habían prestado, sin soltar la toalla que acababa de usar para secarse porque no

sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Un susurro inquisitivo interrumpió el

silencio de la cocina y sobresaltó a Bridgette, que se tapó el pecho con una mano temblorosa, mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Se giró hacia Felix, que la contemplaba en silencio desde el umbral, con un brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y una actitud desenfadada. Tenía el pelo mojado como si se acabara de duchar y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros que resaltaban los impresionantes músculos de sus piernas y un suéter verde que marcaba sus enormes hombros y su ancho pecho. Estaba imponente. Sus radiantes ojos grisáceos recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo de Bridgette y, a medida que lo hacían, su brillo aumentaba. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Bridgette se ajustó la bata.

—Perdona. No tenía qué ponerme.

Felix se encogió de hombros y se separó del marco de la puerta.

—A ti te queda cien veces mejor que a mí —respondió con voz sugerente mientras avanzaba hacia un armario que estaba al otro extremo de la cocina—.

¿Un café?

«¡Claro que sí!». Habría reaccionado con el mismo entusiasmo si

le hubiera preguntado si tenía ganas de acabar la carrera. Estaba

enganchadísima al café.

—Sí, por favor. Si no es molestia.

—Siéntate. Deberías guardar reposo.

Felix se acercó a la isla de la cocina y ella se sentó en un taburete alto.

Lo contempló mientras colocaba una taza en la cafetera e introducía café en una ranura antes de bajar la tapa. La máquina cobró vida con un petardeo y el café estuvo listo en cuestión de segundos.

—Es el sueño de todo cafetero — suspiró Bridgette mientras Felix le

acercaba una taza humeante.

—Espero que te gusten los sabores intensos —comentó mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y la dejaba junto al azucarero delante de Bridgette —. Es una mezcla con mucho cuerpo.

Bridgette inhaló el delicioso aroma que desprendía la taza humeante y comentó mientras se le hacía la boca agua:

—Huele que alimenta.

Felix le ofreció una cucharilla y, al cogerla, sus dedos se rozaron. Una cálida sensación de hormigueo se propagó desde la mano de Bridgette hacia todo su cuerpo. Felix estaba muy cerca, tanto que cuando extendió el brazo hacia las piernas de ella Bridgette inhaló su aroma, masculino y fresco. En el momento en que los dedos de Felix rozaron la seda que cubría las piernas de Bridgette la sensación de calor se dirigió como un rayo a su sexo, lo que la dejó sin respiración.

—Me llevo esto —explicó Felix cogiendo la toalla húmeda del regazo de Bridgette. Al quitarle la toalla dejó que sus nudillos se deslizaran despacio por los muslos de Bridgette, que se estremeció al sentir ese ligero roce aparentemente involuntario. Madre de Dios, se había echado a temblar. Se dio cuenta de que, si no quería perder los estribos, lo mejor era que se alejara de él y que se quedara en algún sitio donde no pudiera olerle, donde no percibiera ni el calor ni las vibraciones sexuales que Felix

desprendía.

—Gracias —respondió Bridgette soltando la toalla con un hilillo de voz.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que Felix se marchaba a un cuarto contiguo. No tardó en regresar sin la toalla y en preguntarle

de nuevo:

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Despegó la mirada del irresistible cuerpo de Felix para echar azúcar y leche al café.

—Estupendamente. Ya no tengo fiebre. Gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo que irme.

Cerró los ojos para probar el café de primera calidad que Felix acababa de prepararle y casi se le escapa un gemido cuando el intenso sabor alcanzó su paladar.

—No puedes marcharte. Ni hoy ni mañana —afirmó con un tono neutral mientras se acercaba a la cafetera, metía más café en la máquina y bajaba la tapa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada extrañada.

Felix clavó la mirada en la taza humeante de café, se sentó frente a Bridgette en otro taburete, cogió la cucharilla de la mesa y se echó un chorrito de leche.

—Os han desahuciado.

Bridgette se sobresaltó de tal modo que derramó el café y, con los dedos manchados, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Felix, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que le acababa de oír.

—Eso es imposible. Lila paga el alquiler. Le entrego mi parte todos los meses.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el servilletero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se limpió los dedos. Lo que acababa de decirle Felix la había impactado tanto que ni siquiera le dolía

la leve quemadura que acababa de hacerse. ¿Estaba de coña? ¿Tan retorcido era su sentido del humor? ¿Acaso no sabía que no tenía ninguna gracia bromear sobre algo así con una

mujer que vivía al borde de la miseria? Felix la miró por fin a los ojos. Tenía una expresión seria que dejaba entrever cierta compasión.

—Me temo que tu compañera se ha esfumado y que lo único que ha dejado en el piso ha sido un par de cajas con tus expedientes académicos, tu partida de nacimiento y algún documento más.

A Bridgette le empezaron a temblar las manos, así que las cruzó y las apoyó sobre la encimera de mármol. No podía ser cierto. No lo era.

—Tiene que haber un error.

—No hay ningún error. Mi asistenta habló con el casero a primera hora de la mañana. Han desahuciado a tu compañera de piso. Hace tiempo que se inició el proceso de desalojo y ayer acababa el plazo.

Felix pegó un sorbo al café sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

«¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!», la mente de Bridgette empezó a ir a cien por hora mientras pensaba en las implicaciones que tendría lo que Felix acababa de revelarle. No tenía casa. No tenía nada. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tiene que haber un error — susurró de nuevo con la mirada clavada en la taza de café. «Por favor, tiene que tratarse de un

error». No podía pagar el alquiler atrasado ni reemplazar sus pertenencias. Eso era imposible.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Y mi ropa?—

Tu compañera no ha dejado nada. Tan solo un par de cajas.

—Quizá os habéis equivocado de piso.—

No nos hemos equivocado, Bridgette .Lo siento. — Felix dijo de carrerilla la dirección, el nombre del casero y el de la compañera de piso—. ¿Es correcto? Bridgette asintió con la cabeza, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Sus ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas. Santo Dios… Llevaba años manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una cuerda floja y sin red, y justo ahora que estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo se precipitaba con un traspié al vacío, a una muerte segura.

No hablaba mucho con Lila, aunque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que su compañera fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Mantenían una relación cordial, pero, como el poco tiempo que Bridgette pasaba en casa lo dedicaba a dormir o a estudiar, las conversaciones con Lila eran muy poco frecuentes. Una vez al mes Bridgette dejaba el dinero de su parte del alquiler y de los gastos sobre la estrecha mesa de la cocina y daba por hecho que su compañera lo empleaba en pagar las facturas. Pero por lo visto no.

«Esto no puede estar pasando», se repetía con la sensación de que el mundo entero se le había caído encima. Y así era. Unas pocas palabras —una catástrofe, una traición— habían bastado

para echar abajo su vida entera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Felix con indecisión mientras daba un sorbo al café y la observaba con cautela.

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Seguía atónita. Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Tengo que pensar.

Pensar qué hacer. ¡Dónde vivir! Apartó la taza de café y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Santo Dios…, qué desastre. «Piensa, Bridgette. Piensa».

—No tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Cómo iba a haberlo sabido?—

preguntó a Felix aunque en el fondo se lo preguntaba a sí misma, intentando comprender cómo podía haberle pasado

algo así.

—Tu compañera dejó la universidad el semestre pasado. Todo apunta a que te ocultó el asunto para que siguieras dándole el dinero hasta que la echaran —explicó Felix con un tono airado—. Lo siento, Bridgette. Ya tenías bastantes dificultades antes de que ocurriera todo esto. Confundida y aterrada, alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de

Felix. Estaba cabreado. Con Lila. Con las circunstancias. Era obvio que tenía buen corazón.

—¿Se ha llevado… todo? ¿Los muebles, las cosas de mi cuarto, todas mis pertenencias…? —balbuceó mientras las lágrimas le formaban otro nudo en la garganta.

—Mi asistenta, Nina, ha traído las únicas cajas que había en el piso. Están en el cuarto de invitados —le informó

con un tono muy serio—. Lo he comprobado todo, Bridgette. Han actuado dentro de la legalidad. Tu compañera se llevó todo el último día. Si ayer hubieras llegado a casa, te habrías encontrado con un piso vacío. Me alegro de que anoche te ahorraras esa sorpresa. Nina ha devuelto la llave al casero. Van

a cambiar las cerraduras. No puedes volver.

«Sin casa. Sin cama. Sin un lugar a donde ir».

La desesperación y la angustia se le fueron acumulando en las entrañas hasta que no pudo ni respirar ni pensar.

Lágrimas silenciosas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras daba vueltas a todos los esfuerzos y los sacrificios que había realizado en los últimos cuatro años.

Para nada. Todo eso para nada. Acabaría viviendo en un albergue, si es que encontraba uno que tuviera plazas. Tendría que dejar la universidad hasta que se recuperara de este golpe.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Dios mío! Trató de aplastar el ataque de pánico que se le venía encima con una bocanada de aire profunda, pero no lo logró. Ocultó el rostro con las manos y, mientras el cuerpo entero le temblaba, Bridgette Dupain hizo algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres. Se echó a llorar.

Que opinan?reviews? Si ven algun error por favor diganme :3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc

 **Advertencia:Este capitulo contiene lemon!**

El hielo que cubría el corazón de Felix se resquebrajó un poco al ver cómo aquella mujer desolada, totalmente destrozada, se deshacía en lágrimas delante de él. Sus sollozos de desesperación lo removieron por dentro. Si pudiera dar con la cabrona de su compañera de piso, le haría pagar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo Bridgette.

Incapaz de reprimirse, Felix se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la puso de pie con sumo cuidado. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho. Estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo y Felix sintió el estremecimiento de aquella frágil figura, que trataba de apoyar parte del peso de su desesperación en su hombro.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Felix acarició el pelo negro y sedoso de Bridgette, consciente de que lo había dicho totalmente en serio. No lo decía para tranquilizarla ni para aliviar su dolor, lo decía porque quería cuidar

de esta mujer que había soportado con un coraje digno de admiración los múltiples apuros y vicisitudes que la vida le había deparado. Sin duda era una persona muy especial y faltó poco para que sus lágrimas le emocionaran.

Tomó aire y abrazó con más fuerza su esbelta cintura. Recorrió su espalda con una mano y trazó relajantes círculos para calmarla. Bridgette se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos. Al inhalar la

seductora fragancia de ella se empalmó. Olía a una mezcla de primavera y de Bridgette: una fragancia natural y cautivadora que le hizo la boca agua.

Deseó que la polla se estuviera quietecita mientras apretaba contra su pecho el dócil y suave cuerpo de Bridgette. Sabía que no era un buen momento para ponerse cachondo, pero le parecía inconcebible estar a un kilómetro de ella sin ponerse como una moto.

Felix quería que todos los problemas de Bridgette desaparecieran, que se esfumaran sin dejar rastro, como si jamás hubieran existido.

—Lo solucionaremos, Bridgette. Yo te ayudaré.

Se apartó de él secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Te he mojado entero —susurró entre sollozos secándole con la mano la parte delantera de la camisa.

A Felix le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar cuando Bridgette se apartó de él, pero se limitó a decir:

—Da igual.

Tras recuperar la compostura Bridgette afirmó con determinación:

—De nada sirve seguir lloriqueando

como un bebé. Tengo que ir a buscar un albergue. Ahora mismo estoy en la ruina.

—Déjate de albergues. Quédate aquí. Tengo espacio de sobra repuso Felix tratando de guardar las formas aunque, si Bridgette se empeñaba en irse, estaba dispuesto a sujetarla para impedírselo. No dejaría que pisara un albergue. Puede que ahora estuviera

arruinada, pero era una situación temporal—. Sé sensata. Necesitas ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que acabes el semestre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías que me quedase aquí? No me conoces de nada. Le hubiera gustado responderle que sí que la conocía, que sabía quién era desde el primer momento que la vio.

Había despertado algo en él, un sentimiento franco y primitivo.

—Necesitas ayuda. A todos nos pasa alguna vez. Yo tuve la suerte de tener a mi hermano.

— Felix, no puedo aprovecharme así de ti.

«Que sí, que sí. Y siempre que quieras».

Felix volvió a sentarse para ocultar una erección que iba en aumento y tuvo la suerte de que ella también se sentara para coger la taza de café.

—No te estarías aprovechando de mí. Tan solo estarías dejando que te ayudara un poco.

Bridgette soltó un resoplido antes de tomar un sorbo del tibio café.

—Es más que «un poco». Aún me quedan más de cuatro meses en la universidad y no tengo dinero, ni ropa, ni nada de nada. Felix le hubiera respondido que por él podía pasearse desnuda y a sus anchas por el piso, pero en lugar de eso contestó:

—Nina te comprará algo de ropa. No te preocupes. —Respiró profundamente antes de añadir—: Solo tengo una condición. Si me prometes eso, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó mirándolo con cautela por encima de la taza.

—No quiero que trabajes mientras estudias.

Felix tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la transformación del rostro de Bridgette, que lo miraba ahora con un gesto testarudo e implacable. No iba a ser fácil convencerla, pero él tampoco pensaba darse fácilmente por vencido.

—No puedo dejar el trabajo. Lo necesito para vivir. No tengo nada — afirmó con rotundidad.

—No trabajarás. Yo te ayudaré en el plano económico. Ya pasas cuarenta horas a la semana en la universidad y eso sin contar lo que estudias en casa. Esa es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejas. Felix se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella malvivía. Tan solo había dormido una noche como Dios manda y ya casi se le habían quitado las ojeras. Felix quería ser testigo de cómo desaparecían por completo y de cómo se alimentaba en

condiciones. Aunque su interior fuera duro como el acero, Bridgette tenía un cuerpo frágil.

—Pero yo…

—Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

Felix se quedó contemplando su rostro: vio cómo se le ponía la cara roja y la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba. Aunque le latía el corazón cada vez más rápido y se había quedado sin respiración, Felix no hizo el menor ruido. Era una estrategia arriesgada, pero Bridgette no tenía adónde ir. ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba? A pesar de todo, por un momento —un instante que le

pareció una eternidad—, estuvo convencido de que Bridgette le iba a mandar a la mierda.

Él le estaba dando órdenes, diciéndole cómo vivir su vida, y su instinto le pedía que se rebelara. Bridgette soltó un resoplido de frustración. La expresión de Felix era inquebrantable e inflexible. Estaba claro que no había margen de maniobra. O lo hacían a su manera o no lo hacían. ¿Tenía alternativa? Podría buscar un albergue, pero entonces tendría que abandonar temporalmente los estudios y eso supondría tirar por la borda todo el curso.— ¿Qué pasaría con mi seguro médico? ¿Y con el subsidio por desempleo? ¿Y con el restaurante?

—Mamá se las apañará. Tiene camareros que quieren trabajar más horas. — Bridgette se estremeció, pues sabía que Felix estaba en lo cierto. Tenía compañeros que estaban deseando trabajar a jornada completa—. Me encargaré de que mantengas el seguro.

No dejaré que pierdas la cobertura médica. Escudriñó los ojos de Felix tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba, pero aquel hombre era un misterio para ella. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Podía fiarse de él? Apenas lo conocía. Pero confiaba en Helen, y Helen adoraba a sus hijos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero tendrás que tomar nota de todos los gastos porque te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.

—No hay trato.

—Me acabas de decir que solo había una condición. Como le habían empezado a temblar las manos, Bridgette agarró con fuerza la

taza de café y la inclinó para tomarse hasta la última gota.

—Puesto que tratas de modificar las condiciones iniciales me veo obligado a añadir una cláusula —repuso Felix encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué sacas tú con todo esto? Voy a invadir tu intimidad, a quedarme con tu dinero, ¿y tú no obtienes nada a cambio? —le preguntó atónita, desconcertada ante semejante acuerdo.

—No quiero tu dinero. ¿No puedes dejar que te ayude sin cuestionar mis motivos? Quiero ayudar. Eso es todo — zanjó con irritación e impaciencia. Le dio el último trago al café y, al dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pegó un manotazo.

—No puedo aceptarlo así como así. Quiero darte algo a cambio de tanta molestia. Siempre me he mantenido a mí misma. Estaba nerviosa y se levantó para recoger las tazas. Las llevó al fregadero y las pasó por agua antes de meterlas en el lavavajillas. Lo cierto era que debería estar besándole los pies como muestra de gratitud, pero, por alguna razón, estar en deuda con Felix le molestaba. No estaba acostumbrada a que le regalaran nada, a que nadie le regalara nada. Era una superviviente que hacía malabarismos para mantenerse al menos un paso por delante de la pobreza. Esta situación le resultaba totalmente ajena y la aturdía. Al darse la vuelta Bridgette se chocó con el musculoso cuerpo de Felix, que la impedía avanzar sin ejercer el más mínimo esfuerzo. El tío era como un bloque de cemento: duro e inamovible.

Para no perder el equilibrio Bridgette apoyó las manos en sus fuertes y musculados bíceps:

—Perdona —masculló, pero Felix no se apartó.

—Solo quiero una cosa a cambio, Bridgette —le susurró con voz sugerente mientras parecía olfatear su aroma. Entonces colocó las manos de un golpe sobre la encimera y le cerró el paso. Felix era como una olla a presión de testosterona y todas las hormonas de su cuerpo de mujer se elevaron excitadas para ponerse a su altura, respondiendo con entusiasmo a la llamada masculina. La tenía rodeada, apresada como a un esclavo. Bridgette se derritió por dentro, deseando someterse a su dominación y dejarse caer en sus fornidos brazos. «Pero ¿qué…?». ¿Qué querría de ella?

Felix se acercó aún más y ella se estremeció al sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Descalza medía metro setenta, pero él la superaba en altura, fuerza y potencia. Felix agachó la cabeza y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Tú. En mi cama. Una noche. Es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito.

Una llamarada de fuego recorrió el cuerpo entero de Bridgette al oír aquel susurro seductor.

—¿Yo? —Se le escapó un chillido mientras los labios hambrientos de Felix le recorrían el cuello y el anhelo la hacía estremecerse por dentro y humedecer las braguitas.

—Tú. Una noche —repitió bajando las manos hasta sus caderas, acariciando la bata de seda, explorando con avidez sus formas femeninas. Bridgette dejó caer la cabeza a un lado dándole vía libre para explorar la sensible piel de su cuello. Santo Dios,

cuánto placer. Y qué bien olía. Cuando la boca de Felix descendió hacia la suya, perdió por completo la capacidad de pensar. Felix no preguntaba, exigía. Empujó con la lengua la puerta de sus labios hasta que cedieron. Ella se dejó hacer y Felix se apropió de su boca con exigentes lengüetazos. A Bridgette se le escapó un gemido; aquel beso la hacía sentir extasiada y abrumada, y su reacción impulsiva fue de deseo. Empujó la lengua y la enroscó con la suya, explorándolo, catándolo… Siguió abrazándola con pasión mientras le desataba la bata y amasaba imperioso su cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo sus pezones duros, que reaccionaban con entusiasmo. Para aumentar su deseo fue combinando las caricias con los pellizcos hasta que logró que perdiera el control por completo. Le metió entre las piernas el muslo, aquel fornido músculo enfundado en unos vaqueros, y ella se frotó contra él, atormentada por el deseo. Bridgette recorrió su cabello oscuro con las manos y, cuando la ola de placer se hizo aún más intensa, se agarró a él con fuerza. Felix separó su boca de la de ella y empezó a jadear como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—Madre mía, Bridgette, me pones a cien. Eres brutal. ¡Y tan receptiva!

A Bridgette le palpitaba el cuerpo entero y Felix le posó la mano en el vientre antes de repetir:

—Quiero una noche.

Bridgette pegó un respingo cuando los dedos de Felix le tocaron el sexo, que estaba empapado. Retiró el muslo para explorarla con más facilidad y poder estimular a sus anchas el anhelado trocito de carne rosada.

—Estás tan húmeda, tan dispuesta… —susurró trazando círculos en el clítoris—. Huelo tu excitación y me estoy poniendo a mil. Quiero tenerte.

—Oh, sí… Por favor.

Bridgette se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Le ardía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y, para no perder el equilibrio y poder mantenerse de pie, apoyó las manos en los robustos hombros de Felix.

—Eres tan dulce… —le murmuró Felix al oído.

Entonces empezó a lamerle el cuello a un ritmo que imitaba lo que le gustaría hacer en otro sitio; exactamente en el mismo sitio al que Bridgette deseaba que llegara pronto, pues ardía en deseos de sentir aquella lengua de terciopelo entre sus muslos. Tanto lo deseaba que comenzó a bambolear las caderas para lograr que el contacto fuera más intenso, para sentir más el roce de aquellos dedos maravillosos que la estaban volviendo loca.

— Felix, necesito…

—Sé lo que necesitas. ¡Exactamente lo mismo que yo! Pero de momento solo puedo ofrecerte esto.

Trazó otro círculo en su pubis hambriento y deslizó los dedos entre sus pliegues empapados hasta encontrar el lugar exacto que necesitaba que le tocaran. Ella empezó a jadear cada vez más alto a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo y la intensidad. Tenía la sensación de que, si no la penetraba de inmediato, se moriría, y tuvo que expresar su frustración con un gimoteo, pues Felix no cejaba en aquella erótica tortura: con una mano le amasaba los pechos y con la otra asaltaba implacable el inflamado clítoris.

—Sí, oh, sí…

Aunque Bridgette sabía que esa voz ardiente y excitada era la suya, le costaba reconocerla. Esa voz aguda imploraba que la satisficiera, pero la boca de Felix se tragó sus gemidos como si quisiera poseer cada ápice de su gozo. Bridgette reaccionó mordiéndole el labio y se abrió de piernas para invitarlo a que la poseyera, para entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Apretó las entrañas y sintió que el inminente clímax se acercaba desde la punta de los pies.

Arrancó su boca de la de él, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió desatada, invadida por un potente orgasmo, engullida por unas olas de placer que jamás había experimentado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras las olas de placer continuaban produciéndole espasmos.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha sido eso? — jadeó mientras Felix le cerraba la bata y apoyaba su exhausto cuerpo contra el de él.

— Placer. Acabas de catar una muestra de lo que podríamos

experimentar en la cama —respondió con tranquilidad mientras la mecía balanceando ligeramente su musculoso cuerpo

—. Me gustaría pasar una noche contigo, Bridgette. No estás obligada a hacerlo, pero tú también lo deseas. Te ayudaré sea cual sea tu decisión. Tú decides si estás dispuesta a concederme lo que deseo. Pero te advierto una cosa… Me gusta controlar la situación.

Bridgette, que aún no se había recuperado y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, preguntó vacilante:

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró con una voz sugerente y vibrante que revelaba una pasión desenfrenada—. Piénsatelo. Dime que sí y te daré todo el placer que soy capaz de ofrecer.

—Pero es que… no tengo mucha experiencia. Te defraudaré.

Llevaba más de cinco años sin acostarse con nadie y solo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una persona: su exnovio. Después de salir cinco años juntos habían acabado muy mal.

—No quiero acostarme con una mujer experimentada; quiero acostarme contigo —afirmó con rotundidad mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle espacio.

Bridgette se fijó en la tensión que reflejaban los ojos de Felix y en los surcos que perfilaban su boca. Bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y vio que el paquete apenas le cabía en los vaqueros.

Felix se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente.

—Ya lo decidirás más tarde. Hoy has tenido un día muy largo y necesitas recuperarte de la enfermedad. Descansa. Come. Relájate. Estaré arriba, en la sala de informática, si me necesitas. Nina no tardará en llegar con tu ropa. Puedes quedarte con la bata. Te sienta muy bien. Pero que sepas que me empalmo cada

vez que te la veo puesta. Fantasearé con las deliciosas reacciones con las que has respondido a cada una de mis caricias y con todos los dulces sonidos que has emitido mientras te corrías en mis brazos.

Bridgette se aferró a la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Felix se dio media vuelta, se alejó sin prisa y salió de la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada, tensando y destensando los perfectos músculos del trasero y de la espalda.

«¿De verdad acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar?», susurró perpleja con la esperanza de que el día entero no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en la cama de su minúsculo piso. Felix Agreste era un peligro para su salud y tenía que alejarse de él; cuanto más, mejor.

Cuatro meses. ¿Sería capaz de superar esta prueba? Estiró la columna y se ajustó la bata. Era una superviviente y sobreviviría. Felix le había explicado que acostarse con él no era una condición sine qua non. No tenía por qué ocurrir.

Bridgette respiró hondo tratando de relajarse. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Felix excepto acostarse con él. Cocinaría, limpiaría y le echaría una mano en todo lo que necesitara. Llevaba toda la vida currando, por lo que encontrarse de pronto sin nada que hacer iba a ponerla un poco de los nervios. Seguro que encontraba otras maneras de recompensarlo.

«Quieres hacerlo. En el fondo sabes que le deseas».

Agitó la cabeza tratando de silenciar sus díscolos pensamientos. Tener una relación con Felix Agreste no era una buena idea. El genio multimillonario era la clase de tío que la dejaría hecha polvo. Aquí tenía la prueba: ni siquiera se habían acostado y ya le había puesto el mundo del revés.

«Lo malo es que ahora sabes que sería una noche increíble que jamás olvidarías».

Sí, sería increíble. De eso era precisamente de lo que tenía miedo Bridgette. De que fuera demasiado memorable. Negó con la cabeza y entonces se acordó de que debería haber ido a la clínica por la mañana.

«¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a Marinette. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?».

Todos los sábados por la mañana Bridgette acudía como voluntaria a la clínica infantil gratuita de la doctora Marinette Reynolds. Había empezado un año antes y no había faltado ni un solo sábado. Aunque aún no tenía licencia para ejercer como enfermera, echaba una mano en todas las tareas para las que estaba capacitada y, de ese modo, Marinette podía atender a más niños.

Bridgette se abalanzó sobre un teléfono inalámbrico que había en la encimera de la cocina y marcó a toda prisa el número de la clínica. Le explicó a Marinette lo que le había ocurrido y le pidió

disculpas por no haber ido.

—Aunque obviamente valoro mucho que vengas a ayudarme, no tienes las obligaciones de un empleado, Bridgette. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas alojamiento?

La voz de Marinette transmitía preocupación y Bridgette se sintió arropada. Marinette era tan generosa, tan atenta… Pero no pensaba complicarle la vida a su amiga. Marinette invertía todo el dinero que podía en la clínica gratuita y eso que prácticamente acababa de terminar la carrera de Medicina. Su amiga le había comentado más de una vez, medio en broma, medio en serio, que cuando se jubilara seguiría pagando los créditos que había solicitado para poder hacer la carrera.

—No. Estoy bien. Un… amigo me está echando un cable —respondió con la esperanza de que su voz no la traicionara.

Se hizo un silencio tras el cual Marinette afirmó con gravedad:

—Si necesitas algo, me llamas. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te lo prometo. ¡Hasta el sábado!

—Cuídate. Si por casualidad te encuentras con la zorra de tu

excompañera de piso, no dudes en llamarme. Le pegaré una buena paliza — dijo Marinette indignada.

Bridgette se echó a reír. —Vas a tener que hacer cola porque estoy tan cabreada que la paliza se la daré yo.

Tras insistir un par de veces en que se las apañaría sin problemas Bridgette colgó el teléfono. Seguidamente cogió aire y se dispuso a ir a su piso para ver qué quedaba de sus bienes.

«Saldrás de esta. Has luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Cuatro meses son pan comido. Ya habrá tiempo para recuperar lo que te han quitado».

Mientras buscaba la habitación de invitados en la que estaban sus pocas pertenencias, un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, pues presentía que los cuatro meses que tenía por delante supondrían un desafío mayor que los retos a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento.

¡Pobreza!

¡Soledad!

¡Rechazo!

¡Inestabilidad!

¡Miedo!

Todo eso parecía fácil comparado con pasar varios meses junto a Felix Agreste.

Le iba a costar mucho resistirse a la tentación.


	5. Chapter 5

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc

Capítulo 5

Durante los siguientes seis días Bridgette descubrió que convivir con Felix era fácil… siempre y cuando le dejara salirse con la suya. Le daba rabia su actitud autoritaria y las estratagemas que empleaba con el fin de dominar todas las situaciones, pero no podía negar que era un hombre generoso, hasta el punto de que habían tenido varias discusiones y rabietas por todo el dinero que se gastaba en ella: ropa, un portátil, un iPhone, un iPod, un iPad… A Felix le encantaba todo lo que empezara por «i», y compraba todo lo que consideraba esencial para el bienestar de Bridgette. Ella se había armado de paciencia y había intentado explicarle más de una vez que ya vivía bien antes de tener todas esas cosas, pero Felix se limitaba a responder con gruñidos y no tardaba en aparecer con otro artículo que a él le parecía imprescindible y a ella, innecesario.

La única batalla que Bridgette había ganado era que no le comprara un coche. Se había negado en redondo y había insistido en que prefería coger el autobús. En realidad, esa batalla tampoco la había ganado, pues la única razón por la que Felix había cedido en esta discusión era que su chófer —un hombre encantador que se llamaba James— la llevaba y la recogía de las clases y las prácticas todos los días. A pesar de que James estaba a disposición de Felix a cualquier hora este iba cada mañana a la oficina en un Bugatti Veyron. La primera vez que Bridgette vio aquel coche tan elegante y lujoso casi se atraganta. Estaba impresionada porque hasta entonces solo lo había contemplado en fotos, pero Felix se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a comentarle que Sam tenía otro, pero que el de Adrien era más nuevo, un dato que parecía irritarle. Bridgette puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. En el fondo era como un niño…, solo que tenía más dinero —mucho más dinero— y que sus juguetes eran muchísimo más caros.

El sábado a primera hora Nina — otra empleada de la casa que le había caído bien a Bridgette desde el primer momento— le trajo ropa nueva. La asistente personal de Felix no venía sola, sino acompañada de una fila de cachas que cargaban con bolsas y más bolsas de ropa que obviamente no habían sacado de un Walmart ni de ningún hipermercado del estilo.

Llenaron un vestidor entero con aquellas prendas de diseño que Bridgette seguramente no se pondría en la vida. Por el amor de Dios, ¡hasta los vaqueros eran de un diseñador de renombre! Todas las

prendas le quedaban como un guante. Felix había sacado la ropa manchada de su mochila para ver qué talla tenía. El incidente de la ropa fue el primero de muchos episodios en los que Bridgette se dio cuenta de que Felix siempre hacía todo

a lo grande.

Al ver el dinero que había transferido a su cuenta corriente se negó en redondo. ¿De dónde diablos habría sacado el número de su cuenta? Una vez más Felix se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a pedirle que le avisara cuando necesitara financiación adicional. ¿Financiación adicional? ¡Le había hecho una transferencia de cien mil dólares! Cuando Bridgette consultó el remanente de su cuenta casi le da un paro cardiaco. Hasta ese momento su saldo solía ocupar un solo dígito y, de pronto, aquella cuenta se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de dinero. ¿Cómo iba a gastar nadie tanta pasta en unos pocos meses? Bridgette intentó devolverle la mayor parte del dinero porque tener tal cantidad en su cuenta la abrumaba un poco y sus necesidades, que eran muy básicas, ya estaban más que cubiertas gracias a su particular rey mago. Felix masculló algún juramento, murmuró algo de que era una cabezota e hizo caso omiso de su petición. Ella acabó poniendo el grito en el cielo y

marchándose resignada, cuchicheando algo sobre un hombre arrogante y terco.

Al salir de la habitación oyó una risita sofocada, pero se resistió a echar la vista atrás para comprobar si Felix estaba sonriendo.

En realidad le alegraba que por lo menos se lo pasara bien con ella, porque era incapaz de encontrar algo en lo que echarle una mano, y la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de su generosidad. Como las limpiadoras venían una vez a la semana, lo único que podía hacer Bridgette era cocinar y disponía de tiempo de sobra para realizar esa tarea.

Aunque preparar platos y postres era prácticamente lo único en lo que podía ayudar, cada vez que le hacía la cena Felix reaccionaba como si hubiera llevado a cabo un gran esfuerzo equiparable a salvarle la vida. Al parecer él jamás cocinaba y, cuando estaba en casa, sobrevivía a base de sándwiches, pues nunca había querido contratar a un cocinero a tiempo completo. Nina se ocupaba de comprar la comida, una tarea de la que ahora, para gran alivio de su asistente personal, se encargaba Bridgette. Nina estaba harta de recibir semana tras semana la misma lista de la compra, que limitaba la dieta de Felix a comidas preparadas y bocadillos. La diminuta mujer, que debía rondar los sesenta años pero que se conservaba muy bien, había exclamado entusiasmada «¡Aleluya, por fin, comerá como Dios manda!», y le había entregado a Bridgette la lista de la compra.

Cuando Bridgette terminó de estudiar, cerró el libro de enfermería, se tumbó sobre el colchón y se dejó rodar por la gigantesca cama del cuarto de invitados hasta que se quedó mirando al techo.

Pensó que debería preguntar a Felix qué le apetecía para cenar, aunque ya sabía su respuesta: «Lo que sea mientras no haya que cocinar».

Felix solía pasar las mañanas en la oficina y las tardes en la sala de informática que tenía instalada en el piso superior. El dúplex era tan grande que Bridgette se preguntaba si algún día sabría llegar de una estancia a otra sin perderse.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y, al pasar por el elegante salón, se quedó contemplando la vista que le ofrecía el gran ventanal. El ático era el piso más grande de todo el edificio y desde allí se veía la ciudad en su máximo esplendor. Todas y cada una de las luces de Tampa parecían rendirse a los pies de Bridgette. Qué maravilla poder disfrutar cada noche de esa espléndida vista. Ojalá Felix reservara algún momento para hacerlo, pero parecía estar obsesionado con algún proyecto, pues solo salía de la sala de informática para cenar y no tardaba en volver a toda prisa a sentarse frente al ordenador.

Bridgette temía que la estuviera evitando y la idea de que quizá se estuviera ocultando en su propia casa la hacía sentirse culpable. No habían vuelto a mencionar lo que había ocurrido en la cocina hacía seis días. Guardaban cierta distancia, se trataban con cortesía y mantenían conversaciones triviales durante la cena.

Mientras subía la escalera negra de caracol, admitió para sí misma que en el fondo lo que quería era pasar más tiempo con él. Como había estado tan ocupada entre el trabajo y los estudios nunca se había sentido sola, pero, ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre por las tardes y que, cuando terminaba de estudiar, lo único que podía hacer era leer o ver el gigantesco televisor de Felix, todo había cambiado. Tener tiempo para uno mismo estaba muy bien, aunque cada noche que pasaba allí se sentía más sola. Al menos antes tenía la compañía de clientes y empleados.

Al llegar al final de la escalera giró hacia la izquierda en dirección a la sala de informática. «¿De qué me quejo?», se preguntó enfadada consigo misma. Tenía a su alcance todo tipo de lujos, todo lo que pudiera necesitar, vivía en una casa de ensueño y el dinero había dejado de ser una preocupación, pero, a pesar de

que ya debería bastarle con tener un techo y un sinfín de comida que llevarse a la boca, se lamentaba porque quería que Felix le hiciera más caso.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta antes de dar un golpecito.

—Adelante.

Sonrío ante aquella respuesta abrupta y distraída. Era obvio que

Felix estaba enfrascado en algún proyecto.

Normalmente se limitaba a asomar la cabeza, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir la curiosidad, así que entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¡Había ordenadores por todos lados! Felix se movía de uno a otro con agilidad gracias a una silla con ruedas y un plástico que cubría el suelo. Los pies de Bridgette avanzaron por la aterciopelada

alfombra hasta pisar el plástico. Echó un vistazo a las pantallas y se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer la imagen que mostraba la pantalla más grande.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y preguntó sin levantar la voz:

—¿Eso es Myth World?

Levantó la cabeza sorprendido y la miró a los ojos.

—¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Que si lo conozco? Juego en el nivel experto —respondió ligeramente ofendida porque Felix pensara que no conocía un juego tan famoso—. Lydia lo tenía y me enganché en cuanto eché la primera partida.

Le encantaba ese juego y siempre que podía, aunque fuera a altas horas de la madrugada, sacaba un rato para sentarse frente al ordenador de Lydia.

Era el único capricho que se permitía. No podía resistir la tentación de dejarse transportar a otro mundo, de averiguar

sus secretos y pelear con criaturas mitológicas.

Los labios de Felix empezaron a curvarse hasta dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que a Bridgette se le parara el corazón. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera y radiante en su rostro. Felix se deslizó con la silla hasta la pantalla en la que aparecían las criaturas que Bridgette había reconocido y respondió:

—Es mío. Este es Myth World II.

—¡Dios mío! A ver.

Bridgette estaba tan emocionada que se puso delante de Felix. Llevaba una semana sin ver el juego original y tenía ante sus ojos el nuevo. No podía creer que estuviera justo aquí, en la casa en la que vivía.

—¿Está terminado? ¿Puedo jugar? ¡Echo tanto de menos esa vía de escape!

—Es la demo. Aún no ha salido al mercado. Si quieres, puedes probarlo —

respondió Felix con un tono indulgente y aniñado.

Tocó varias teclas antes de ponerse de pie y dejarle la silla a Bridgette, que se sentó extasiada con la novedad del juego.

Se parecía al anterior y a la vez no tenía nada que ver. Bridgette se mordió el labio mientras trataba de averiguar los misterios del juego.

—Lo has puesto más difícil —le acusó entre risas.

—¿El primero te pareció fácil? — preguntó Felix animado.

—No. Pero tampoco era tan difícil

—respondió con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—Sí que lo era. Lo que pasa es que aún no le has cogido el tranquillo. —

Mientras examinaba el rostro de Bridgette preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta del juego?

—La estrategia, el reto que supone averiguar secretos, el mundo de fantasía… Es como si te catapultaran a otra dimensión. —Lo miró a los ojos mientras perdía una vida en la pantalla

—. Eres un genio, Felix —afirmó con total sinceridad—. No me había dado cuenta de que el juego era de Agreste.

Bridgette hubiera jurado que Felix estaba sonrojado cuando este giró la cara y respondió con timidez:

—No es más que informática. No tiene nada de emocionante.

Bridgette apartó las manos del escritorio y las cruzó sobre el regazo mientras le explicaba con gran entusiasmo:

—Es supercreativo, Felix. Obtener un resultado así exige algo más que conocimientos de programación.

—Te los instalaré en tu ordenador —le propuso en voz baja.

—Ni se te ocurra. Si lo haces, seré incapaz de acabar la carrera —bromeó con un tono juguetón y una mirada traviesa.

—Tienes una gran capacidad de autocontrol —comentó decepcionado.

—En absoluto. Con Myth World pierdo completamente el control. ¿Has diseñado más juegos?

—Claro. Un montón.

—¿Podrías instalarlos en el ordenador del estudio? —preguntó con indecisión.

—Puedes subir aquí y jugar en el ordenador de pruebas. —Señaló una esquina en la que había una gran pantalla y una silla—. Tiene todos mis juegos. Bueno, en realidad, tiene prácticamente todos los juegos que se te puedan pasar por la cabeza.

Bridgette colocó su mano en el pecho con teatralidad y fingió asombro.

—¡Horror de los horrores! ¿Tienes juegos de otra gente en ese ordenador?

Felix se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara.

—A veces tengo que… vigilar a la competencia.

—¿Y son buenos? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos,

entusiasmada con la faceta infantil de Felix.

—Qué va, pero tengo que estar al tanto de lo que sale al mercado — respondió con fingida arrogancia.

Madre mía, cuando se ponía en ese plan a Bridgette le resultaba irresistible. ¡Bueno, siempre le resultaba irresistible! El aroma masculino con un toque a sándalo la hacía estremecerse.

Ese olor cálido e intenso le provocaba un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Si no te molesta, acepto tu oferta. Estoy acostumbrada a estar ocupada y no me entero de lo que ponen en la tele.

A veces me siento un poco sola. Esta casa es tan grande. —¿Por qué le había confesado eso?—. Pero no te enfades cuando la cena no esté preparada a su hora, porque con tus juegos se me pasa el tiempo volando —bromeó imitando un tono de advertencia aunque lo que realmente estaba intentando era quitar

hierro a lo que acababa de confesar.

Felix se arrodilló para poner los ojos a la altura de los de ella.

—¿Aquí te sientes sola? —preguntó perplejo mientras sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente. Prosiguió con tono de preocupación—: ¿No te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí, sí… La casa es preciosa, Felix. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? — Tomó aire y trató de explicarse mejor—. Es que estaba acostumbrada a no tener tiempo para pensar, a no tener tiempo

para mí. Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a dejar de vivir a un ritmo frenético.

—Más bien suicida —repuso con cierta crispación—. Ese estilo de vida te estaba matando por dentro, Bridgette.

—Lo sé. Y de verdad que te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. En serio. Lo único que pasa es que mi vida ha cambiado mucho — insistió para que no la tomara por una desagradecida. Joder, si no fuera por su generosidad, ahora mismo estaría en la calle, pero aun así…—. Me resultaría

más agradable si pudiera pasar tiempo aquí contigo.

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?—preguntó asombrado examinando el rostro de Bridgette.

—Claro que sí. Pero sé que estás muy liado y pensé que quizá me estabas evitando después…, bueno, después de…

—¿Después de que te dijera que quería follarte? —preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, apresando los ojos de Bridgette con la mirada.

—Sí —susurró.

La franqueza de Felix la había sorprendido, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sacado el tema a la luz porque era algo que estaba latente y eso le generaba ansiedad.

—No te estaba evitando, Bridgette. Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo, tanto si te apetece que follemos como si no — afirmó con decisión.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con cierto asombro—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo también me siento solo a veces. Me gusta estar contigo.

Bridgette respiró hondo tratando de desacelerar el latido de su corazón.

«Quiero que me folles. Quiero que me la metas en todas las posturas y que después volvamos a empezar».

Suspiró mientras recorría el cuerpo de Felix con la mirada. Le bastaba imaginar aquel cuerpo dominante y sólido encima de ella, dentro de ella, para perder los estribos. Se moría por tocar el rostro que tenía tan cerca, por acariciar aquella barbilla masculina tan sexy y esa barbita de dos días que ocultaba prácticamente por completo sus cicatrices. Era curioso que aquellas pequeñas cicatrices lo hicieran aún más seductor, más masculino, más irresistible.

«No, Bridgette. Ni lo pienses. La cena. Has venido para preguntarle qué quiere de cena. Felix Agreste está fuera de tu alcance».

—Ha… había venido para preguntarte qué quieres de cena —logró comentar con voz temblorosa y balbuceante.

Estar tan cerca de Felix estaba empezando a afectarle, su compañía ya no satisfacía sus deseos ni de lejos.

Echó la silla hacia atrás, se secó las sudorosas manos en los vaqueros y se levantó nerviosa. No sirvió de mucho. Felix también se puso de pie. Le sacaba una cabeza.

—Te ayudo. He terminado por hoy.

Bridgette tragó saliva pensando si habría sitio para ambos en la inmensa cocina. Quería estar cerca de él, pero no tanto como para ser incapaz de controlar el

deseo que sentía.

—Venga. Vamos a ver qué hacemos de cenar.

Bridgette avanzó con paso ligero y grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.

Estaba feliz porque iban a pasar un rato juntos, pero no tenía claro cómo lidiar con el traidor de su cuerpo ni con su forma de reaccionar ante Felix.

«Sumisión absoluta». ¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿De verdad quería averiguarlo?

Apuesto que quieren averiguarlo tambien, pero será hasta la otra semana! reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc.

Capítulo 6

Felix era consciente de que, poco a poco y de manera discreta, estaba empezando a perder los papeles. Se le iba la cabeza adonde no se le debería ir y había tenido que hacer horas extras varios días simplemente porque no podía dejar de pensar en que Bridgette estaba aquí, en su casa, arrastrándolo hacia la locura.

«Si no me la tiro pronto, me voy a volver loco».

Se alegró de que Bridgette fuera por delante, pues así no podría ver lo empalmado que estaba. Mientras la seguía a la cocina, se quedó contemplando el balanceo de sus caderas bajo los vaqueros que le marcaban el trasero. Su cuerpo emanaba un fresco aroma seductor y, loco por esa fragancia, la inhaló como haría un hombre privado de oxígeno. Percibía su olor en todos los sitios, hasta en el dormitorio. Tenía la sensación de que el aroma de Bridgette se aferraba a cada centímetro de su casa para recordarle su presencia. ¡Como si pudiera olvidarla! ¿Qué tendría esta mujer que le fascinaba tanto? Era evidente que ella no se había propuesto resultarle irresistible: apenas se maquillaba y, por ahora, solo la había visto en vaqueros —excepto aquella

noche que casi se le para el corazón cuando Bridgette apareció con una minifalda y un jersey ajustado—, pero lo tenía completamente cautivado.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes novio? —le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer la carrera teniendo un hombre en tu vida?

Habían llegado a la cocina y Bridgette estaba sacando lechuga, pimientos y otras verduras de la nevera.

—¿Me ayudas a hacer una ensalada? Voy a preparar unos filetes al horno. —

Sacó carne de la nevera antes de añadir—: ¿Para qué iba a querer un novio mientras estoy estudiando?

Bridgette le dedicó una mirada de perplejidad antes de colocar en la encimera una tabla de cortar y darle un cuchillo.

—Para tener a alguien que te eche una mano —respondió mientras lavaba las verduras—. ¿No te hubiera resultado más fácil?

Felix comenzó a cortar las hortalizas de una forma peculiar y casi

se rebanó un dedo. Obviamente cocinar no era una de sus virtudes. Bridgette rio y respondió:

—Mi experiencia me dice que los novios no son de gran ayuda.

Aunque parecía estar pasándoselo bien, Felix advirtió en su voz que aún estaba dolida.

—¿Tuviste una mala experiencia?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Colocó los filetes en la parrilla del horno y empujó a Felix para poder abrir la nevera. Sacó una cerveza, le quitó la chapa y se la dio, invitándolo a que se sentara junto a la isla de la cocina.

—Ya lo corto yo. Si sigues así, te amputarás un dedo o dos.

Felix frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y se quedó contemplando a Bridgette cortar y trocear las verduras como una

auténtica profesional.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?

Bridgette suspiró antes de decidirse a contar la historia:

—Salí cinco años con que acabaríamos casándonos, pero, por desgracia, un día salí antes del trabajo y al llegar a casa lo pillé en la cama con la persona que yo creía que

era mi mejor amiga.

«¿Ese tío está zumbado? ¿Se acostaba con Bridgette todas las noches y quería tirarse a otra?».

—Menudo imbécil.

—No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Menos mal que al menos no nos habíamos casado.

—Aún estás dolida.

Bridgette se encogió de hombros.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Menudo cabrón! — Felix no pudo reprimirse más, le habían entrado ganas de pegar una paliza al gilipollas ese.

—¿Y tú?

Le lanzó una mirada mientras echaba los trocitos de pimiento verde en la ensaladera.

—¿Yo?

—¿Tienes novia? Me da apuro estar complicándote la vida, o sea, que el hecho de que yo viva aquí te esté complicando la vida —comentó sin mirarlo mientras se ponía a cortar los tomates.

Felix se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido.

Bridgette soltó el cuchillo asombrada y se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

Felix no mencionó a la única mujer que, cuando tenía dieciséis años, le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Llevaba años sin pronunciar su nombre ni hablar de ella con nadie.

—En serio. No soy muy sociable. El ligón profesional es Adrien. Es el guapo de la familia —respondió secamente antes de pegarle un trago a la cerveza. Bridgette murmuró algo inaudible.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Felix sin entender por qué se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

—He dicho que tú eres más guapo.

A Felix se le resbaló la cerveza de las manos, pero logró cogerla justo antes de que se le cayera en el regazo.

—¿Has visto a Adrien?

Bridgette se fue al comedor a llevar la ensaladera y gritó desde el pasillo:

—¡Claro! Tienes fotos de Helen y de él por toda la casa.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y esperó a que volviera a echarle un ojo a los filetes para contestar con brusquedad:

—En ese caso sabes que lo que dices no es cierto.

—Para mi gusto sí —insistió con tozudez—. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Felix sonrió. Bridgette era la única persona capaz de hacerle un cumplido y bajarle los humos de inmediato. Aun así, no se creía que de verdad le pareciera atractivo.

—¿Qué hay de mis cicatrices? Adrien es rubio con los ojos verdes, parece una estrella de Hollywood. A las mujeres les encanta.

A las mujeres les encantaba Adrien … y a Adrien le encantaban las mujeres. ¡Todas! Seducía a mujeres de todas las edades. Lo malo es que esa adoración se esfumaba poco después de que

empezaran a salir.

—Supongo que me gustan más los hombres tostados,altos y gruñones —le dijo como si nada mientras sacaba los filetes del horno.

Felix se puso una manopla y esbozó una sonrisa cada vez mayor mientras le quitaba la bandeja a Bridgette y servía los filetes en sendos platos. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar si le estaba tirando los tejos. No tenía ni la menor idea. Quizá solo estaba siendo simpática. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera conocía a Adrien y estaba viviendo en su casa. En cualquier caso, el comentario de Bridgette le hizo sentirse arropado, especial. Nadie que lo hubiera comparado con Adrien lo había considerado guapo, excepto quizá su madre. Las mujeres que se acostaban con él lo hacían por motivos económicos; se trataba de un acuerdo mutuo que le había convenido… ¡hasta ahora!

Con Bridgette era otra historia. Su instinto le advertía de que llegar con ella a un trato similar lo mataría por dentro.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, Felix se acordó de que tenía que darle una cosa.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la reacción de ella, que frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y respondió:

— Felix, no voy a aceptar nada más. Ya has hecho bastante por mí. Demasiado.

Aunque a él no le parecía que hubiera hecho bastante, se limitó a

replicar:

—Esto sí lo aceptarás.

—Que no.

Madre mía, ¡se moría de la risa cuando se ponía tan cabezota! Echó la silla hacia atrás y se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros.

Extendió la mano pero, como Bridgette seguía negando con la cabeza con obstinación, dejó el objeto sobre la mesa.

—Dios mío… —susurró Bridgette con una voz llena de asombro y deleite.

Cogió el anillo con dedos temblorosos y se lo puso despacio—. ¡El anillo de mi madre! Pensé que no volvería a verlo.

¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—En una casa de empeños — respondió satisfecho de haber hecho que sus empleados rastrearan la zona hasta encontrarlo—. Sabía que era la única cosa que te había entristecido perder.

—No tiene mucho valor, pero para mí significa mucho. Es lo único que tengo de mi madre. —Estaba tan emocionada que se le quebró la voz.

Felix no le confesaría jamás que su compañera de piso tan solo había sacado un par de dólares a cambio de la sortija que ahora llevaba en el dedo. Era un anillo en forma de mariposa con una

diminuta amatista en el centro. Tenía muy poco valor, pero Felix sabía que a Bridgette le dolía haberlo perdido.

—Me alegra que lo hayamos encontrado.

Felix ni la vio venir. Bridgette se levantó de la silla de un brinco, posó su apetecible trasero en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. La sujetó por la cintura para que no se cayera mientras ella lo cubría de besos: en la cara, en el pelo…, en lo que se le pusiera por delante. Felix sentía la emoción que irradiaba su cuerpo, la dicha que emanaba de cada poro de su piel.

—Gracias, Felix. ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo!

¡Santo Dios! Le encantaba que estuviera tan emocionada, le extasiaba haberle hecho tan feliz, pero como no dejara de rozar su irresistible trasero contra su regazo y sus voluminosos senos contra su pecho, se acabaría corriendo con los pantalones puestos. Al oler su aroma le entraban ganas de devorarla. Hasta el último centímetro.

—Creo que me merezco un beso de verdad. Te dije que esto sí lo aceptarías—susurró con una voz sensual.

Bridgette lo peinó con los dedos y lo tiró del pelo obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. El corazón de Felix se quedó parado un instante al ver la pasión y el anhelo que transmitía la refulgente mirada de Bridgette.

A medida que acercaba su boca a la de él Bridgette fue cerrando los párpados despacio. Felix también cerró los ojos antes de posarle una mano en la nuca.

Suspiró al acariciar la suavidad sedosa de su oscura melena. Bridgette sabía a feminidad, sabía a exigencia, y Felix respondió con un deseo irrefrenable que lo arrastró hasta el límite. Ella jugueteaba con su lengua y le daba mordisquitos en los labios, que lo hacían desearla aún más, necesitarla más. Él le empujó la cabeza para comerle la boca, quería sumergirse en ella y explorar cada centímetro de esa dulce caverna. Deslizó la mano de la cadera al trasero para rozarse con cada milímetro de su cuerpo y, mientras sus lenguas se cataban y se batían en duelo,

jadeó dentro de la boca de Bridgette.

Se mostraba tan fogosa, tan eufórica que Felix se olvidó del mundo por un momento y se perdió en aquel cuerpo femenino sin preocuparse por encontrar el camino de regreso. « Bridgette, Bridgette …».

El eco de su nombre le golpeaba el cráneo mientras se empeñaba en devorarla, en hacerla suya. Cegado por un deseo salvaje de poseerla, metía y sacaba la lengua de su boca y la deslizaba sensualmente por la lengua de ella.

Bridgette se retiró jadeando, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Felix y empezó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo. Felix sentía su cálido aliento en el oído.

—Bridgette, no soy un santo.

¡Joder, no podría seguir así mucho tiempo! Tenía la polla dura como una roca y todos sus instintos le gritaban que se lanzara a por ella.

—Te deseo, Felix. Desesperadamente.

Felix gimió al oír aquella voz entrecortada y sensual. Le estaba pidiendo que se la follara y él se moría por penetrarla. Pero aun así…

—No lo hagas para demostrar tu gratitud —gruñó.

Bridgette se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión que reflejaba el ardiente deseo que sentía.

—Jamás haría eso por gratitud. Estoy harta de tratar de frenar la

atracción que hay entre nosotros. Quiero mi noche. La noche que me ofreciste.

Una noche. El corazón de Felix comenzó a latir con gran estruendo.

—¿Sumisión absoluta?

—No estoy segura de lo que significa…, pero sí…, sumisión absoluta. Sé que jamás me harías daño.

Felix estuvo tentado de ponerse de rodillas ante aquella muestra de confianza. Bridgette no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero lo deseaba lo suficiente como para aceptar sus condiciones. Se acercó a la oreja de Bridgette para susurrarle con sensualidad:

—Significa que necesito tener el control. Quiero atarte a mi cama, vendarte los ojos y follarte hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento.

Bridgette se estremeció, pero aun así respondió con dulzura:

—Entonces, hazlo. Llévame a la cama.

No podía creer que Bridgette estuviera entre sus brazos y que se mostrara decidida a cumplir su deseo. Se levantó y la llevó a su dormitorio con la esperanza de no despertar del mejor sueño húmedo que había tenido jamás.

¿Les esta gustando? el siguiente capitulo ya tiene partes rikolinas asi que preparense!


	7. Chapter 7

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran Thomas Astruc

 **Advertencia!este capitulo contiene lemon.**

Capítulo 7

Bridgette siguió temblando mientras Felix la aupaba en sus recios y musculosos brazos, y la mecía contra su robusto cuerpo. ¿Acababa de decirle que la llevara a la cama y le hiciera lo que quisiera? Sí, se lo había dicho y la idea la hacía estremecerse. Le había dicho la verdad. Estaba harta de intentar frenar la atracción que sentía por él; una atracción mucho más intensa que la química. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca se había sentido así por un hombre, la lucha era en vano y el resultado, inevitable. Ardía en deseos de que la penetrara. Él y nadie más que él. Se había buscado la vida y tenía dos dedos de frente, así que lo normal habría sido que hubiera sabido resistirse a la tentación, pero a Bridgette nunca le había atraído un hombre como Felix Agreste.

Para ella era un enigma, un misterio por resolver. Brusco, abrupto, astuto…, pero también considerado, atento y, de vez en cuando, vulnerable; cada vez que dejaba entrever esa cualidad a Bridgette le entraban ganas de abrazarlo fuerte para consolar su alma atormentada. Estaba convencida de que a Felix Agreste le habían hecho daño en algún momento de su vida. ¡Y mucho! ¿Cómo podía resistir el anhelo que sentía por él? Necesitaba pasar una noche con él, experimentar un deseo auténtico. Sabía que, si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, se arrepentiría el resto

de su vida. Aunque solo fuera un presentimiento, las duras circunstancias en las que se había criado de niña le habían enseñado a hacer caso a su intuición.

Y esta noche su intuición no había parado de implorarle a gritos que aceptara la propuesta de Felix, de repetirle que aprovechara la oportunidad de experimentar una pasión y un deseo muy superiores a los que había sentido hasta ese momento y que era probable que nunca volviera a sentir. Sus pies rozaron la suave alfombra del dormitorio de Felix cuando este fue a dejarla en el suelo y sus cuerpos se deslizaron uno contra el otro hasta que logró apoyarse en ambos pies. Mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, Felix tenía un gesto apremiante y los ojos rebosaban de sed y deseo. Una necesidad acuciante la abrasó por dentro

y estrechó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le saqueó la boca, le soltó el pelo, enterró los dedos entre su melena y la atrajo. Bajó una mano para agarrarla del trasero y frotarla contra su pene erecto y duro. Ella gimió dentro de su boca deseando que la penetrara. Estaba húmeda, lista para que la poseyera.

Bridgette necesitaba mayor contacto, se moría por tocar su piel desnuda, así que lo cogió de la camisa para quitársela.

—No —ladró apartando la boca de la suya y sujetándola de la muñeca.

—Necesito tocarte —jadeó perpleja ante su radical cambio de actitud.

—Tienes que desnudarte. Tenemos que hacerlo a mi manera —le susurró—.

Te dije lo que quería y lo dije en serio.

Aunque utilizó un tono exigente Bridgette detectó una pizca de vulnerabilidad. En aquel momento deseaba que la poseyera más que nada en el mundo, así que se apartó y se quitó la camiseta. Se desabrochó los vaqueros de diseño y se bajó la cremallera mirándolo a los ojos, sin mostrar timidez o duda alguna. Fue contoneando las caderas para bajarse los pantalones ajustados y, cuando los tenía por los tobillos, los lanzó al suelo de un puntapié. Se quedó de pie sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, cubierta solo con un sujetador negro de seda y un diminuto tanga a juego.

—¡Madre mía! Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida —exclamó con veneración mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Entonces deslizó un dedo despacio por su rostro y siguió bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, que parecía estar a punto de desbordarse en aquel ínfimo sujetador.

—Qué va. Es la lencería, que es muy cara —respondió con apenas un hilillo de voz, pues Felix le estaba acariciando los pechos con las yemas de los dedos y aquel roce la hacía estremecerse de deseo.

—No, eres tú —insistió mientras alcanzaba con los dedos el cierre del sujetador, que estaba en la parte delantera y se abrió sin oponer resistencia. Sus pechos se derramaron sobre las manos que los atendían—.Eres perfecta.

Bridgette contoneó los hombros y la prenda cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido.

Gimió mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo entero, le amasaban la carne tierna de los senos y jugaban con sus pezones sensibles, como un hierro candente que dejara su marca allá donde tocara.

—Me encantan esas braguitas, pero te las vas a tener que quitar —comentó con voz grave, apenas un suspiro, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se las quitó en cuestión de segundos; así de intenso era el deseo de sentirlo dentro, con tanto ardor suplicaban sus entrañas. Pero, mientras permanecía de pie delante de Felix, desnuda, en su interior el anhelo entró en guerra con la aprensión.

— Felix, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —bramó mientras la agarraba del culo en su afán por poseerla.

—Cinco años. Y en aquella época ni siquiera se me daba demasiado bien. Solo he estado con Chris y no supe satisfacerle—respondió en voz baja, esforzándose por que las inseguridades del pasado no la atormentaran.

—¿Eso te dijo el muy gilipollas?

—Sí. Dijo que por eso necesitaba estar con otra —se le quebró la voz humillada, pues creía a pies juntillas lo que Chris le había dicho. Aunque para ella él hubiera sido el primero y el único, sabía que en aquella relación faltaba algo importante.

—Es un imbécil integral, Bridgette. Los deseos de cualquier hombre quedarían más que satisfechos con una mujer como tú. Eres el sueño de todo hombre. Eres justo lo que necesito. El que tiene el problema es él, no tú —bufó cogiéndole la cabeza con las manos para apartarla de él y poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que ocurra. De verdad. Te deseo. Pero estoy un poco nerviosa —admitió mientras su cuerpo palpitaba excitado—. No quiero decepcionarte.

—Escúchame bien —gruñó mientras sus manos se cerraban formando dos puños bajo la melena de ella—. Tú jamás me decepcionarías. En la vida. Te deseo con tanto fervor que voy a perder la cabeza. Yo me ocupo de ti. Yo tengo el control. Yo tomo las decisiones. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es correrte durante todo el tiempo que te plazca y gritando tan alto como te venga en gana. El mero hecho de que estés aquí y de que me desees ya me deleita. Si logro que te corras, estaré eufórico.

Suspiró aliviada y su cuerpo se relajó. Felix se encargaría de que todo saliera bien. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Entonces haz que me corra. Llévame a la cama.

Felix la cogió en brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama tras quitar con brusquedad la colcha y dejarla hecha un gurruño a los pies. Bridgette se deslizó hacia la parte superior y sintió la suavidad de la sábana de seda negra acariciándole el trasero. Felix se sentó en el borde, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó cuatro esposas forradas ensambladas con una cadena y un largo lazo de seda negra.

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró Bridgette mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los almohadones de seda.

—Sí —asintió Felix en voz baja mientras le recorría el cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta y la cogía del brazo para ponerle las esposas.

No tenía la menor duda de que Felix había repetido esta operación muchas veces: en menos de un minuto la tenía atada a la cama y abierta de piernas. Contempló con curiosidad cada uno de los movimientos de Felix, que recorría su cuerpo con ojos voraces.

Le sorprendió su propia forma de reaccionar: cuanto más indefensa se encontraba, cuantas más partes de su cuerpo quedaban esposadas a la cama, más excitada se sentía. Estar atada de pies y manos para que él la tomara a su antojo le ofrecía una libertad que nunca había experimentado. No tenía que tomar decisiones ni preocuparse por si él sentía placer o no. El amo era él y lo único que tenía que hacer ella era esperar a ser complacida. Estar atada a su cama le resultaba tan erótico que trató de balancear las caderas, pero las esposas se lo impidieron. No se hizo daño, pero se dio cuenta de que apenas podía moverse y exhaló un gemido sensual.

—¿Vas a amordazarme? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin temor.

—¡Ni hablar! Mientras te corres para mí, quiero oír todos y cada uno de tus gemidos, quiero oír hasta el más imperceptible ruido que salga de tu boca. Al escuchar un mensaje tan tórrido, el calor que ya devoraba todo su cuerpo aumentó hasta temperaturas insoportables. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tanto que satisficiera su

deseo que volvió a gimotear.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio su mirada fiera y voraz. Entonces una tela de seda negra le tapó los ojos, anulando su capacidad de ver y condenándola a la oscuridad más absoluta. Por un momento fue presa del pánico, pero se tranquilizó al sentir el aliento cálido de Felix en el oído y su lengua lamiéndole la oreja

mientras le susurraba:

—No poder ver intensificará tus sensaciones, Bridgette. Cada roce de mi lengua será más intenso, más penetrante. Todo será más excitante.

—Ya estoy bastante excitada, Felix. Por el amor de Dios, tócame de una vez o moriré de deseo —gimoteó mientras esperaba su tacto en la oscuridad.

Oyó que se le escapaba una risa ahogada mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Al instante percibió el ruido que hacía la ropa al caer al suelo. Después sintió que el colchón se hundía y dedujo que había vuelto a subir a la cama.

—Estás tan sumamente atractiva que me cuesta decidir por dónde empezar. Hace tanto que fantaseo con esta situación que no acabo de creer que realmente estés aquí conmigo, en mi cama —confesó con una voz ronca y áspera.

Bridgette se disponía a abrir la boca para decirle que empezara por donde fuera, pero que, por favor, empezara de una vez, cuando le cubrieron los labios.

Fue un beso voraz cargado de deseo. Suspiró al sentir que el cuerpo desnudo de Felix la abrazaba, al notar su ardiente piel contra la suya. Su lengua y su boca la exploraban incesantes, reclamándola una y otra vez, mientras una mano recorría su cuerpo entero: jugaba con sus pezones, se deslizaba por la cadera y se colaba entre sus piernas atadas, entre sus húmedos pliegues.

Arrancó la boca de la de Felix y comenzó a jadear mientras sus tenaces dedos se deslizaban por su suave piel y le frotaban el clítoris, que estaba hinchado y con la sensibilidad a flor de piel.

—Te lo suplico, Felix. ¡Por favor!

Le necesitaba. Su cuerpo entero ardía de pasión y se retorcía lo poco que las esposas le permitían, tratando de aumentar el contacto a la desesperada.

Felix acercó los labios a sus senos, acarició con la lengua un pezón y lo mordió con delicadeza. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Le metió un dedo y después otro. Fue estirando y abriendo su cavidad, haciendo que deseara que la llenara con la polla.

—Madre mía, Bridgette. Estás tan húmeda, lo tienes tan estrecho…

Bridgette percibió aquel murmullo cálido sobre su pezón mientras sentía su cuerpo en tensión sobre el de ella. Como estaba atada y no podía ver, lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Felix tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento musical, elevando sus sentidos a un nivel… que no sabía si podría soportar.

—Te necesito. Te lo suplico.

—Enseguida, preciosa —canturreó.

Deslizó su traviesa lengua por el vientre de ella y se detuvo brevemente en el ombligo, antes de mojar los labios de su sexo. Bridgette gritó y se estremeció ante un deseo tan voraz, tan intenso.

Posó los dedos en el monte de Venus rasurado mientras su portentosa lengua se colaba entre sus resbaladizos pliegues y la penetraba cada vez más profundo. Entonces Bridgette empezó a emitir sonidos incomprensibles, breves gimoteos.

Arqueó la espalda revolviéndose contra las ataduras, mientras la

obstinada boca de Felix trazaba círculos sobre su sexo desesperado. Por fin, se dirigió al clítoris y lo cogió con cuidado entre los dientes. Un anhelo abrasador golpeó como un relámpago el cuerpo de Bridgette, que continuó en llamas mientras Felix se colocaba para que su insaciable lengua alcanzara con comodidad el trocito de carne desnudo y lo latigueara a sus anchas.

—Dios mío.

La voz sensual de Bridgette le imploraba que la llevara hasta el clímax. Un hormigueo recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y su sexo se contraía desesperado a medida que el deseo seguía aumentando hasta alcanzar niveles insoportables.

Metió las grandes manos bajo su cuerpo y la empujó del trasero para devorarle hasta el último recoveco de su sexo. Bridgette sintió que el clítoris le latía cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que el clímax le arrasó el cuerpo entero y le provocó espasmos y temblores hasta en el último centímetro de su piel. Una y otra vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con desenfreno mientras su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas. Felix lamía los jugos que segregaba Bridgette gozando y gimiendo con cada gota.

Ella se estremeció al sentir que la exquisita piel de Felix, desnuda y ardiente, se rozaba contra la suya y se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca. Cuando la besó, Bridgette saboreó su propia esencia y gimió. Madre de Dios, jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso, tan penetrante. Le devolvió el beso de la forma más apasionada que supo, tratando de mostrarle lo que significaba para ella lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que acababa de experimentar.

—Ha sido increíble —jadeó Bridgette tras alejar la boca de la de él.

Se retorció de placer al sentir la polla empalmada contra el muslo.

Estaba más que preparada para que la penetrara; sabía que sería capaz de llenar todos sus huecos. Arqueó el cuerpo como un animal salvaje rogándole que se lanzara a por ella sin miramientos.

—Sabes a vino de gran reserva, Bridgette. Podía haberme quedado ahí el día entero —musitó con un anhelo desenfrenado—. Eres tan atractiva. Tan tan atractiva.

—Y tú también, pero fóllame de una vez, por favor —gimió mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de deseo.

—Dime que me deseas, que me necesitas —exigió con un tono árido y seco. Bridgette notaba la punta del miembro chocar contra su entrepierna.

—Ay, mierda. ¡El condón! —gruñó afligido.

Ella levantó las caderas. Necesitaba tanto que la penetrara que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como una loca.

—Tomo la píldora para regular la menstruación. No hay problema. Estoy limpia.

—Yo también. Será mi primera vez sin condón. No duraré mucho, pero quiero que lo hagamos así. Que no haya nada entre nosotros.

Bridgette sentía su aliento pesado y cálido en el cuello.

—Me da igual. Córrete dentro de mí, Felix. Te deseo tanto. Te tengo tantas ganas… —le rogó ahogando un gemido antes de perder completamente el control.

Bastó con que Felix empujara las caderas para llenarla por completo. La tenía grande y hacía años que ningún hombre se la metía. Felix forzó sus paredes a expandirse, estirarse y aceptarlo. La carne de Bridgette, húmeda y resbaladiza, cedió y dejó entrar aquel miembro descomunal, que la llenó por completo.

—Madre mía, cariño, lo tienes tan estrecho. — Felix apenas podía hablar, parecía casi que le doliera—. Estás buenísima. Eres un gustazo. Esto es una gozada.

—Sí —jadeó totalmente plena de él.

La corpulencia de Felix la consumía, la tenía completamente dominada. Él se retiró un momento y se la volvió a meter frotándole el punto G.

A medida que aumentaba el ritmo la embestía con las caderas y la elevaba cada vez más alto. Le metió una mano bajo el trasero para acercarla aún más a él y sus pieles aplaudieron la una contra la otra ante aquel encuentro agresivo y placentero.

A oscuras Bridgette se impregnaba de cada sensación, de cada embestida. El placer que Felix repartía por todo su cuerpo era tan intenso que se agarró a las cadenas de las esposas y clavó los dedos en el metal mientras gritaba su nombre. La martilleaba con todo su cuerpo y ella saboreaba cada arremetida, cada embestida de sus caderas. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban chorreando de sudor y se deslizaban uno sobre el otro como si se lanzaran por un tobogán de erotismo.

Cada vez que Felix se movía el vello de su pecho le raspaba los pezones y aquel roce la estaba poniendo tan cachonda que se puso a gemir y a zarandear la cabeza hacia los lados preguntándose si soportaría esa sobrecarga de sensaciones.

—Córrete para mí, Bridgette. Córrete. Quiero verte gozar —le susurró con una voz seductora y convincente.

La polla la llenaba por completo una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido.

Cuando Felix introdujo una mano intrépida entre sus cuerpos para frotarle el clítoris, Bridgette explotó. Mientras su cuerpo entero palpitaba, vio colores brillantes y destellos en la oscuridad. Al alcanzar el éxtasis los espasmos alcanzaron su cavidad y las contracciones empezaron a ordeñar la polla de Felix.

—¡Joder, Bridgette! —exclamó Felix—. Estás empapada. Me pones a mil.

La besó de nuevo mientras la penetraba por última vez. Como si se propusiera poseer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, se la metió hasta el fondo y lanzó un gemido ronco, atormentado.

Los dos tardaron en regresar al mundo real. Felix se retiró y se dejó caer al lado de ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo posesivo. Ella lo buscó con los labios y le besó la coronilla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Tenía el corazón a cien por hora y le daba rabia no poder ver a Felix en ese momento. Seguro que tenía el pelo alborotado y que aún salían llamas de sus ojos apasionados. Sus sensaciones eran tan intensas que se sentía abrumada. Temerosa. Entusiasmada. Confundida.

Estaba hecha un lío y no sabía lo que debía sentir ni cómo debía actuar. El sexo nunca había sido tan embriagador.

¿Qué había pasado? Felix. Felix era lo que había pasado. Nunca volvería a ser la misma. Sintió una ligera caricia sobre los labios — Felix le había dado un beso— y un movimiento en la cama. Oyó la cremallera de los vaqueros y dedujo que se estaba vistiendo. En pocos instantes estaba desatada y había recuperado la visión.

Estaba guapísimo: tenía el pelo revuelto y recorría con los ojos su

cuerpo desnudo como si tuviera ganas de volver a hacerla suya. Bridgette se estremeció no solo por el hecho de estar desnuda, sino por la mirada atormentada que vio en sus ojos.

La cogió en brazos y, tras cruzar el pasillo, la llevó hasta su dormitorio. Apartó el edredón, la dejó en medio de la cama y, para tapar su desnudez, volvió a extender el edredón. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la claridad de la luna le bastaba para ver que Felix tenía el ceño fruncido.

¿Se arrepentía de lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Le molestaba haberse acostado con una mujer a la que apenas conocía?

¿Tanto le enfadaba que quería librarse cuanto antes de ella, devolverla a su cama y borrar de un plumazo aquella unión que lo había transformado todo?

O quizá lo que ocurría es que aquella noche solo le había cambiado la vida a ella. Felix se agachó para darle un beso inocente en la frente y susurró con voz sensual:

—Gracias, Bridgette. Jamás olvidaré esta noche.

Las lágrimas le provocaron un nudo en la garganta que le impidió respirar.

No podía responder ni hacer las preguntas que eran tan importantes para ella.

Felix salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta sin apenas hacer ruido.

Se marchó. Así, sin más. Ni siquiera había mostrado el más mínimo interés en dormir con ella.

Bridgette dejó de reprimir el llanto y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras se preguntaba qué diablos acababa de ocurrir. Después de la relación sexual más excitante de su vida Felix la había devuelto a su cuarto sin ningún miramiento. Se sentía como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Un mazazo de realidad.

«Abre los ojos, Bridgette. Es multimillonario. ¿Pensabas que quería algo más que echarte un polvo?».

Se forzó a recordarse a sí misma que ya era mayorcita y que no se había embarcado a ciegas en esa aventura: sabía que solo se trataba de una noche.

«Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto, joder?».

Salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y se puso el camisón. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, así que volvió a meterse en la cama y se hizo un ovillo bajo el edredón. En la cama de Felix todo había sido tan cálido, tan ardiente… Pero ahora tenía frío y se sentía vacía. Para buscar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar Bridgette dejó a un lado que Felix la había rechazado de mala manera y que se sentía muy dolida.

Sintiera lo que sintiera por ella, estaba claro que Felix tenía algún problema.

Las esposas, la venda, el hecho de no querer que mirara mientras lo hacían…

Puede que le gustaran los juegos morbosos —ella acababa de descubrir que tenían su punto—, pero pasaba algo más.

Algo más profundo.

Algo más oscuro.

¿Nunca había tenido novia? Eso ya era raro de por sí. Era obvio que la cama no se le daba nada mal. Además, estaba forradísimo y era guapo hasta decir basta. ¿Cómo es que nunca había tenido una relación larga?

Bridgette se tumbó de espaldas sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Los problemas de Felix no eran asunto suyo y temía que se enfadara si metía las narices donde no la llamaban. Pero quería ayudarlo. Felix no tenía la culpa de ser incapaz de sentir algo por ella.

Siempre la había tratado con amabilidad y generosidad. Quizá si lograra ayudarlo en el futuro sería capaz de enamorarse y de mantener una relación con la mujer que eligiera.

Aquella idea hizo que se le encogiera el pecho y se le revolvieran las entrañas, pero dejó a un lado sus sentimientos. Felix se merecía ser feliz. Tenía que comportarse como una buena amiga y llegar al fondo del asunto.

«Quieres ser mucho más que una amiga y lo sabes».

—Cállate —susurró enfadada a la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras se tumbaba boca abajo y se tapaba la cabeza con un almohadón, como si esas acciones bastaran para silenciar los pensamientos que la traicionaban. Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, cayó en un sueño inquietante y turbador en el que un hombre de ojos grises, cuyo rostro expresaba una terrible angustia y desesperación, se enfrentaba a unos monstruos invisibles. Al ver

aquella situación Bridgette trataba por todos los medios de acercarse al hombre que sufría, extendía el brazo y le rogaba que la agarrara de la mano, que le dejara ayudarlo. Él levantaba una mano muy despacio sin dejar de lanzar puñaladas a la oscuridad con la otra, tratando en vano de derrotar a las oscuras sombras

que lo amenazaban. Por fin alcanzó su mano y la agarró con firmeza, y ella empleó hasta el último resquicio de fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos para tratar de acercarlo hacia ella.

Pero al final no pudo. El hombre la arrastró hacia la oscuridad y, mientras caía con él por un torbellino profundo y oscuro, Bridgette lanzó un alarido sobrecogedor y espeluznante.

Él se hundió y ella decidió acompañarlo, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los dos lograría escapar jamás.

reviews?


End file.
